Time of Change
by souls
Summary: Time changes people. Trapped, thought abandoned and betrayed the DA changes in the blink of an eye. How will the wizarding world deal with Harry and his friends? What are they now friend or foe? What of the Dark Lord’s interest in the change?
1. Chapter 1: Times Change

Time of Change

by souls

[Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_ JK Rowling does.]

Chapter 1:

Times Change

__

"When I was a child, I spake as a child, I understood as a child, I thought as a child:

but when I became a man, I put away childish things." I Corinthians 13:11

October 31, 1996, 9:00 p.m.

Harry had been back at Hogwart's for two months. This was the only place where he truly felt at home. If it weren't for the gaping hole left by Sirius' death he could bring himself to enjoy the Halloween feast. Hermione and Ron tried to help him move past the hurt. But all he could think of was that it was his fault Sirius was dead. If he hadn't tried to play the hero Sirius would still be alive. If Dumbledore had told him about the prophecy earlier he'd never have gone to the Ministry and Sirius would still be alive. What was he thinking rushing to the Ministry like that? He could have gotten his friends killed.

He had wanted to disband the DA but Hermione and the others wouldn't let him. Several members of the DA who knew him well had told him repeatedly that they chose to follow him that day for good or bad they were with him. Over the past few weeks they'd taken to calling him captain. He hadn't liked it at first but because the others liked it and seemed to think it fit he hadn't discouraged them. The Slytherins thought it was funny and taunted him the first week only to get severely cursed by the entire DA. McGonnagel had been livid and Snape murderous. Thus the DA became the largest group in Hogwart's history to ever receive detention. Fred and George had been so pleased that they'd sent the DA two crates of butter beer and chocolate frogs for their next meeting.

The clinking of crystal brought Harry out of his thoughts and signaled that Dumbledore was about to speak. He stood and raised his cup. "We at Hogwart's…" His voice trailed off as the masonry, floor, and tables started to tremor. A loud horrific sound like God raking his nails across the blackboard of the Universe filled the hall. Dumbledore dropped his glass and pulled his wand at the same time. The movement had several professors on their feet.

"By Merlin's beard! Students are to return to their common rooms." The hall of students began to stir slowly looking around the hall confused. Dumbledore cut off any questions as he bellowed with a commanding voice, "Now!"

If there had been any dissention there was none now. The seriousness of the situation had become apparent as scores of Death Eaters and dark creatures began apparating into the Great Hall. The room erupted into chaos. The students poured out of the Great Hall. A couple of seventh year students, the Head boy Niles McCullogh and Head girl Felicity Thatcher along with the DA stayed to assist the teachers. The teachers and students scattered upending several tables as curses followed in their wake. The DA was able to overwhelm a troll the Death Eaters brought with them and the teachers were doing their best to repulse the attacks but for every Death Eater they stopped more would appear. There was a shout of anger from across the room as Niles dragged the lifeless body of Felicity behind a nearby table.

"Harry! Take the others and run." He yelled across the hall. 'We could have stayed to help.' Harry thought as he and the DA fired several stunners behind them and headed for the door.

After that, it was all screams and shattered glass. A group of goblins were picking off stragglers who hadn't met up with the main group escaping to their common rooms. I noticed the bodies of several First Year students on the way out but couldn't stop to see who they were. Several Death Eaters were after us. Blood thundered in my ears as we ran. Loud pops filled the hallways behind us. The shouts of AK's, Crucios, and stunners echoed around every corner. A pop ahead of us followed by a flare of green lightning stopped us from joining the others in the Gryffindor common room. We ducked down another hall and jumped onto a moving staircase. Padma slipped on a step and Neville pulled her up only to be grazed by a severing curse. Dean and Parvati grabbed him as he fell.

They had been lucky to all make it to an unoccupied corridor. Ron and Luna guarded one end of the hall while Hermione tried to take care of Neville's wound. Colin and Dennis watched the other hall. They'd been running so hard and fast that they'd gotten themselves turned around.

"Hermione, do you know where we are?" Harry asked between deep breaths. She finished wrapping Neville's wound. The bushy haired girl turned to Harry but before she could speak a purple jet of light gouged a hole out the wall where her head had just been.

"Run." Ron yelled. The group quickly ran down the opposite hallway and into one of several unused classrooms.

"_Silencio_." Luna cast a quick silencing charm on the room Ginny moved over to help Hermione with Neville.

"Hermione, how is he?"

"He's okay for now but I don't know what kind of curse hit him."

"They're going to find us here sometime Cap." Dean said as he went over and looked through a crack in the door. "There are five of 'em after us and they're checking every room."

"We need a distraction." Neville spoke up through gritted teeth before giving Ginny and Hermione a mischievous smile that'd have made Fred and George proud.

It didn't take the Death Eaters long to reach their door. When it opened the Death Eaters were met with a tornado desks and chairs. The confused and enraged Death Eaters blasted their way through chair by chair giving the DA enough time to grab Neville and run.

As they ran Harry's mind was hard at work. 'Think Potter think. Where are we? We need to find somewhere to hide or we're not going to make it. We don't have many choices left. We need more time. We should have been ready for something like this.' Realization finally came as the group neared familiar territory.

"I can hear them coming Harry. Whatever we're going to do we need to do it now." The last of the DA had made it up the stairs. The landmarks made them smile. Their thoughts of need were like an avalanche and the door quickly appears. The last member entered just as the Death Eaters crested the top step. Several curses slammed into the closed door like a bomb going off.

"We're safe." Colin said.

"Where'd the door go?" Dean asked as he rushed to where it had been a moment before. Hermione stepped over her hand traced the cool smooth stone where once a door had been.

"Nothing." She said.

"We're in big trouble."

'I've led them wrong again and now there's no way out.' Harry thought as his mind clouded over with guilt.

Luna could tell from his face that Harry was brooding about their situation. "There's no need to worry. We're in the Room of Requirement we have everything we could possibly need.

November 1, 1996, 1:00 a.m.

The Great Hall was littered with dozens of stunned and lifeless bodies. "Headmaster this was nowhere near the bulk of the Dark Lord's forces."

"Severus if this is a feint then we have sorely underestimated Voldemort once again." Dumbledore said as he made his way over to the entrance of the Great Hall.

"Albus do you think the children are okay?"

"Professor Flitwick went with the first group and he can handle himself. Also the secondary wards will keep the students safe."

"What secondary wards?"

"This is not the time. There are more Death Eaters loose on the grounds." The group of teachers whirled at the popping sound wands at the ready. They lowered them slowly as Moody and a group Aurors greeted them.

"All this apparating into Hogwart's is making me nervous. It shows just how vulnerable we are." Moody said as his magical eye swiveled around to take in the area. "You three head out there are two Death Eaters headed toward the library. Albus those wards need to go back up."

"Moody we're talking about 1000 years worth of concentrated magic in each brick. That's not something you can just start up with a wand flick."

"Yer gonna have to do something. Hogwart's is a repository of irreplaceable magical knowledge."

"We don't have to worry about the library going missing. The secondary wards will take care of that."

"What are these secondary wards?"

"The secondary wards were put in place by the founders in the event that the primary wards ever fell. When Hogwart's was founded many Muggles were aware of magic and very mistrusting. These wards would keep Muggles and or Dark Mages from claiming or destroying any magical text. The dormitories and several other rooms cannot be apparated into or out of. This would keep the students' dormitories safe by allowing only house elves to enter with supplies. Many rooms such as the library and potion storerooms won't reopen until the wards are reestablished."

"Albus how long will it take to restart the wards?"

"There's no telling Minerva. To my knowledge it has never been an instance where they needed to be." Dumbledore snapped his fingers and a quill and parchment appeared. He quickly scratched out a note. A second later Fawkes appeared in a ribbon of phoenix fire grabbed the note and vanished again leaving a crimson feather in his wake.

Hours had passed, or at least it seemed like hours it could have been days, without incident and the door still had not reappeared. Luna had done her best to calm the darkness growing in Harry but this did nothing to stem the darkness creeping into the others. The DA had no idea how they were going to escape from the Room of Requirement let alone whether there'd be anything to escape to. This thought was the worst of all. It had been hours and they could neither hear nor see what was happening to those outside the room. Tempers were running a little high. Hermione had already had to stop two fights already.

The one thought on Harry's mind was the fate of everyone who looked up to him. They weren't going to make it like this if people continued to bicker. They were his responsibility. He had led them into the Room of Requirement now it was up to him to keep them together until they could escape it.

"Why don't we go over some N.E.W.T. level spells?" Hermione suggested. There were groans from around the room.

'Hermione you are a genius. I've gotta keep them busy.' Harry thought an evil smile crossing his lips. "Good idea Hermione. _Concutere_." Harry shouted firing a concussion spell into the group of startled and confused DA members. They all scattered. Some whipped out their wands.

"What's the big idea Harry?" Seamus yelled. Harry answered by throwing a stunner and concussion spell at Seamus. He yelped but was able to erect a shield charm.

They quickly caught on. "We're going to treat this as if it were any other DA meeting. We're going to free-spar so be ready at all times. Anyone is fair game." Harry smiled to himself as he winked at Hermione and Ron.

It wasn't long before Hermione had an endless flow of reading material stacked against one loan corner of the room. She sat on a cushion reading from a very large book with an equally large title: _The Big Book of Mischief Codex of the Unabridged Inclusions of The Aurors Cookbook _(Oliver 'Hangman' Hamilton)_, If All Else Fails Cheat_ (Les Sneakuponum)_, Curses Curses Curses: It's Not All Just Black and White _(Fenz Straddler) _and Constant Vigilance _(Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody). A quill floated nearby jotting down sections of the book for later use. Hermione turned to watch the sparring going on before her. Seconds later Ron appeared along with a blue beam of light but it rebounded off of an amber force field a foot before Hermione's head.

"Better luck next time Ron. _Huaraca_." Ron when spinning back into a wall. He continued to spin as Hermione held her wand on him.

Harry watched silently as he deflected most of Neville's spells. It amazed him how far Neville had come since last year. Where once he could barely keep a wand steady he now was dueling Harry to a standstill. His eyes clouded as his mind once more turned to events beyond the room. He would make Voldemort pay for what he had done. 'When we finally get out of here we will be ready. We will take back the castle and then deal with Voldemort once and for all.' His grip tightened on his wand. "_Lumos Solem_. _Concutere_." A bright light followed by a loud slap sent Neville to the floor. Harry said nothing only extended his hand and helped him up.

November 21, 1996 12:00 p.m.

Dumbledore, Bill Weasley, and several members of the International Confederation of Warlocks were still hard at work trying to restore and upgrade the Hogwart's wards. Aurors were stationed in Hogsmeade in case the dark lord attacked. Since the primary wards had fallen there'd been two assaults on Hogwart's.

Today however looked like it would be the day the wards would finally come back up. Several students were still missing and the only place left to search was those areas locked down. By the end of the second week they were able to get in and out of the dormitories but they had yet to enter the library, the potion storerooms, and areas that were normally magically sealed.

Two ancient wizards sat meditating in front of a large black stone. Their barely audible chanting seemed to make the air crackle with power. As it had a week before the stone began to ripple with color like oil on water. Bill and Dumbledore stood with their wands against the stone casting a divining spell. After nearly an hour, a list of glowing-blue runes appeared.

"I know these from somewhere." Bill said excitedly.

"If I am correct they're pre-Babylonian." Dumbledore stroked his beard taking on a thoughtful look. "This grouping must have been Rowena's doing."

"Then this must be the rune lock for the library." It took another five hours for the pair to translate the long and particularly complex set of incantations that would alter the secondary ward allowing it to join with the others. It didn't take long for the next set of symbols to appear. The symbols were ancient Egyptian and Bill could recognize those in his sleep. They were written in the dialect of the snake worshippers. It didn't take a genius to realize Slytherine's handiwork.

The stones of the castle vibrated as the last ward joined the others. The Headmaster touched the stone muttering a long stream of words that no one could catch. A golden glow joined the others amid the black stone.

Doors began unlocking all around the school as the Aurors roamed through the halls checking passages that until then had been locked. So far they hadn't found any students. However one room held a half-crazed Death Eater being brutalized by Peeves the school poltergeist. Two Aurors bound the Death Eater and escorted him out of room. The remaining Aurors continued their search.

They entered a section of the castle in which the walls were covered in scorch marks. Out of nowhere a door appeared. "Check it." The senior Auror said. Minutes later the Auror on point grabbed the door handle. The others drew their wands. The last thing they all saw was a pair of green eyes and darkness.

"_Ekleipsis_." A voice said from the doorway. A wave of shadow erupted from an outstretched wand. The light in the castle grew darker as if someone had drawn a curtain across the castle. In the shadows of the steadily darkening castle the figures darted through the corridors. The group split up taking different routes through the castle.

They moved quickly down the halls not hindered by the veil of shadow. The darkness didn't go unnoticed by Albus Dumbledore. He muttered a quick spell conjuring a ball of light. "Mr. Weasley if you please follow me." Bill followed Dumbledore from the chamber into the dungeons.

As they entered the dungeons Snape and Moody came into view. "Alastor…Severus what is going on?"

"Someone's entered the school. Felix and Gavin's groups haven't checked in." Bill drew his wand and followed the elder wizards from the dungeons. As they walked the ball continued to gather the looming darkness. The sounds of a duel reached their ears and the group of men hurried down the hall. As they reached the site of the battle they noticed several bodies lining the floor. They appeared to be stunned. The ball cast enough light for them to see Aurors fighting a group of cloaked individuals.

"_Croissir Patellar_." One of the hooded figures yelled. The spell struck an Auror in the knees causing him to scream. The man toppled over grasping his knees in pain. A lady Auror dragged her friend out the line of fire. Bill moved as if to join them only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned and Moody shook his head. Moody wasn't sure who these people were but one thing that was certain is that they weren't Death Eaters.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore asked as he strode across the room. The group of combatants just now noticing his presence. "Stop this at once!" His voice boomed in the entrance hall. The floating ball blazed bright sucked in the remaining shadows and exploded like a soap bubble.

The fighting stopped but no one moved to put away their wands. The person closest to Dumbledore removed their hood to reveal a dark haired man with strange markings on his face. "Dumbledore…?" The young man said. Albus stared at the man in wonder. Recognition didn't strike until his hair fell away revealing a jagged scar. The burning emerald eyes and the infamous scar left no argument as to the man's identity.

'It can't be.' He thought. "Harry…?"


	2. Chapter 2: Friends or Foes

Chapter 2:

Friends or Foes

'It can't be.' He thought. "Harry…?" Upon hearing Dumbledore's voice the people behind Harry removed their hoods revealing the remaining members of the DA. Each member bore similar markings as Harry. Dumbledore took a step towards Harry only to have him step back his wand between them. "Jergens take your people to the hospital wing." The Aurors sidestepped the group eyeing them as they went. The DA mirrored their suspicious looks. Knowing that the situation could easily escalate beyond his control, Dumbledore motioned for Harry and the others to precede him. Harry made no move to comply with the old wizard's request.

"After you." Harry said motioning with his wand the tone of his voice sounded strained. Dumbledore in an effort to move things along and also as a show of good faith motioned for Moody and the others to follow him to his office. Snape was silently seething with rage. 'A group of upstart young wizards telling him what to do. The arrogance of some people.'

Moody kept his eye on the wizards and witches behind him. The way they carried themselves made the hair on his neck standup. It was openly hostile. A spot between his shoulder blades itched as if any moment one of them was going to fire a curse into his back. 'I don't like having these people at my back. I'll feel much better when we finally reach the Headmaster's office.'

"Airheads." The gargoyle leapt to the side allowing the group to continue. As they entered the office, Dumbledore conjured chairs for the large group. Moody stood while Bill and the elder wizards took seats. The DA also chose to remain standing. Moody observed their posture. 'No matter how laid back they appeared they were anything but. Weasley and the Longbottom kid's eyes are constantly moving around the room.' "Now…" the headmaster began but was interrupted.

"What happened to the Death Eaters and where is Voldemort?" Bill flinched as Harry said this.

Snape exploded at the young wizard. "Why you arrogant sonuva…"

"_Stice_." A spell struck him sewing his lips shut preventing him from finishing. Moody cocked an eye at this. He'd used this particular curse on many occasions.

"Mr. Longbottom that was uncalled for." Moody was surprised at this statement. He hadn't even seen his wand. Moody focused his eye closer and caught the wand sticking out the end of his sleeve.

"_Stice Excidere_." Neville muttered before turning back to Dumbledore waiting for him to answer. The chords were instantly cut from Snape's lips.

"After I told you to leave, we received reinforcements. It didn't take us long to take care of the remaining Death Eaters. There have only been a couple of attacks since then. Voldemort has yet to appear at any of the battles. Our biggest worry has been getting the wards repaired before Voldemort could launch a major offensive."

"What happened to you guys during the siege?" Bill asked as he looked at his brother and sister. "You've aged so much."

"That'll happen to you when you spend almost four years trapped in a room and no one comes looking for you." Ron growled at his older brother.

Hermione squeezed his shoulder. "Ron calm down." He placed his hand on hers giving her a smile before turning back to Bill.

Bill looked visibly shocked by his words. "That's not possible. It's only been three weeks since you went missing after the first attack."

"You're lying." Dean said moving to get at Bill.

"Potter you need to learn to control your rabble." Snape sneered at Harry and the DA.

"No one asked for your opinion Death Eater." Neville said the words coming out like a curse. "You're lucky I don't kill you where you sit." At this he drew his wand on the potion master. Padma grabbed his arm and shook her head.

"There'll be time for that later. Right now I need to talk with the Headmaster alone."

Moody gave the headmaster a look but he left the room after a nod from Dumbledore. Neville tripped Snape on the way out. As he rose up on his knees, Neville bent to whisper into his ear, "I remember you." Snape grew pale and rushed from the office.

"What do you need to talk with me about Harry?"

"At the end of last term you told me the prophecy of why Voldemort wanted to kill me. That wasn't completely the truth was it? When I thought back on it there were some things that didn't fit. It couldn't have just been the luck of the draw that Voldemort would choose me as his nemesis. What are you not telling me?" Harry's eyes seemed to flash glowing for a second and then dimming. It could have been some trick of the light Dumbledore thought as he observed this with quiet contemplation. "Here we go again. I ask you a question and all I get is silence. I thought you were going to keep me informed this year. Was that just another lie? If you had told me everything I would have been prepared and maybe Cedric, Sirius, and everyone who died during the siege would still be alive." Dumbledore remained silent thinking of how to reply to Harry's harsh and frank assessment of events. "Maybe those questions are too hard for you. How bout you tell me why the DA and I were stuck in a room for nearly four years?"

"The only possible explanation for what has occurred is if the room somehow became out of synch with normal time." Something must have registered because Harry's look changed but the emotions behind it were quickly covered up.

"I assume classes are still going on. Where do you propose the DA stay? We seem to be a few years late for class." Harry gave a hollow laugh.

The Shrieking Shack is in good repair since the last time Remus was here. Would the DA be comfortable staying there?"

"As long as we're not locked in for a few more years."

"There's no danger of that happening. Once you're settled I'll send Dobby over with some food. I'll come see you later this evening then we can decide what to do next." Harry stuck his head out the door and called the DA back in. Dumbledore walked over to a dusty old mirror and struck the glass hard with his wand shattering the mirror. It broke into shards that dropped backward swirling into the mirror's surface. "If you'll step through here it will take you to the Shrieking Shack." Harry didn't ask why he hadn't shown him this since his third year. He figured it was just another one of Dumbledore's little secrets he didn't want Harry to know about.

They all stepped inside and exited the gray surface on the other side. The Shrieking Shack was just as he remembered it dank and dusty. The furniture had been repaired yet dust clung to everything. Parvati whipped her wand in an arc across the room and said, "_Scourgify_." The dust winked out of existence.

It wasn't long before Dobby popped into the room. "It is true. Headmaster is saying that Harry Potter is back." Dobby rushed over tackling Harry in a hug. The DA laughed at the frantic house elf before while Hermione and Ron greeted Dobby with enthusiasm. "Where have you been?" Dobby asked but after hearing a rumble come from Ron's stomach he gave them a sheepish look. With a snap a table and loads of food appeared before them.

Once the DA had thoroughly filled their bellies they proceeding to tell Dobby about their time in the Room of Requirement. The hostility that they had, had before was gone replaced instead with a feeling of camaraderie. When they'd decided to restart the DA Dobby had been one of their strongest supporters. They had missed him terribly over the 'years' they had been trapped. Dobby took the time to sit with them and fill them in on things that had happened since the Hogwart's siege.

"Dobby, could you do us a favor?" The trio asked while the others sat back resting.

"Anything for Captain Harry Potter and his friends." The house elf jumped up and saluted making Harry mentally groan but smile at the elf's eagerness.

"Could you find Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks? Ask them to meet me here tomorrow night at 8:30. Make sure you tell them not to mention this to anyone."

"Yes sir, Captain Harry Potter sir." With that the house elf popped back out of the room. Now they only had one other visitor to deal with tonight before they could talk amongst themselves. 'I hope I've done the right thing. Dumbledore holds too much back for 'my own good'. In my mind that means he can't be trusted. I just hope that Remus and Tonks are willing to listen to my side of things. They are the last bit of family I have left and the Dursley's sure as blood hell aren't gonna help me.'

[A/N: I'm sorry to all those Snape fans out there. There may be a lot of Snape bashing in this fic. He's an interesting character but I hate him on principle. I despise teachers who terrorize their students. I also hope that the pace of the story is better. If anyone has any problems with the story they can email me soulscry2000yahoo.com]


	3. Chapter 3: Armed and Dangerous

Chapter 3: Armed and Dangerous

Harry's scar tingled but it didn't disturb him as he slept. The morning would come all too soon and there were things to be done. His thoughts were as fluid as if they were in a pensieve. Ron's words came back to him for a brief moment, 'We beat up a few Ministry Aurors today does anyone here think that Fudge is just going to sit around and do nothing?' The tingle grew in intensity as Harry's concentration wavered. 'Let Voldemort rage all he wants I'll choose my own time. The DA isn't ready but we will be.'

In the castle Dumbledore sat at his desk contemplating his encounter with Harry. Rarely had the headmaster had a discussion quite as frustrating as the one he had with the young wizard and his group. He had tried to broach the subject of the group finishing their magical education but they had flatly refused. Harry said that they'd been through the O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. books repeatedly over the course of their three-year stay in the room of requirement. Thanks to Hermione the younger members of the DA were now on the same footing as the older ones. 'Hermione's a tough taskmistress,' Ron told the professor. After a heated argument they finally agreed to sit for the N.E.W.T's. Dumbledore removed his half-moon spectacles and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He replaced them at the sound of fluttering wings. A very pompous looking eagle owl dropped a letter onto the middle of his desk and departed. It bore the seal of the Ministry of Magic. He wasn't surprised or happy to see the correspondence from Fudge. The Aurors on loan from the Ministry must have reported back to the Minister already. He was surprised to find that the letter wasn't from Fudge but Percy. As Dumbledore read the letter his eyes lost their twinkle and he now looked every bit of his one hundred plus years.

Chief Warlock,

Minister Fudge, the ?, Obliviators, and hitwizards will be arriving tomorrow to arrest Harry Potter and his confederates. They are being charged with five counts of breaking long-standing wizarding laws. I do not agree with the way you have been handling things thus far especially where my family is concerned but I know that if Harry is involved then Ginny and Ron are as well. I do not wish to see them in Azkaban so get them out of Hogwarts now.

Sincerely yours,

Percival Arthur Weasley

Harry and the others woke early and began the previous evening's discussion anew.

"Voldemort and his Death Eaters are still out there. That isn't our only problem. We still have Dumbledore and the Ministry to deal with. Does anyone here think the Order is just going to let us walk out of here on our own? Even if they do there'll be someone watching us every moment. We need to decide what to do soon. Dumbledore will be arriving soon to discuss our future plans."

"You're right Harry but we'd be watched whether we stay or go."

"Not necessarily. They'd have a harder time finding us in the Muggle world."

"We don't know anything about the Muggle world."

"We don't have to there are enough muggle-borns here to help the rest if they make any slips."

"What about some of the younger members?"

"They will just have to come with us."

"Then it's settled." Ron said with a hint of finality.

Around midday the Headmaster met the Minister and a large group of officials at the castle entrance. At the back Albus could recognize Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Step aside Dumbledore there's nothing you can do for them. Those traitors are coming with me."

"Cornelius, they are hardly traitors."

"They have broken the law and must answer for their crimes." Said a thin brown robed witch with a floppy green conical hat.

"What are their crimes?" Dumbledore asked in all seriousness.

"Enough of this. It's none of your concern." Fudge shouted as he moved to push past Dumbledore. The crack of thunder stopped the Minister's advance.

"On the contrary, Cornelius, it is most definitely my concern. You are here to arrest a group of young wizards and witches under my charge."

A portly wizard in navy-blue spoke without hesitation his voice cracking from nervousness as he read from a piece of parchment. "Chief Warlock, Mr. Potter and his friends are charged with the following: Trespassing, Vandalism, Underage wizardry, Assault, Breaking of Temporal decree 29865, and Breaking the Magnus decree."

Dumbledore was stunned but didn't show it. The charges the fat wizard had read were true to a certain extent…well all except practicing the Dark Arts. He couldn't bar them from entering. He had no choice but to move aside and allow them to search the grounds. "Well ladies and gentlemen I have some important business to attend to so I'll leave you to your own devices."

"I don't think so Albus." Fudge said eyeing the older wizard suspiciously. "Kingsley escort the Headmaster to his office and stand guard." The auror acknowledged the Minister as he moved to intercept Dumbledore. After they were out of sight Fudge turned to one of the hit wizards and began to speak softly, "Jarvis, follow them. Stay out of sight and make sure they're not up to something."

Kingsley and Dumbledore made their way quickly to his office. Albus moved to the mirror and stepped through with Kingsley on his coat tails. Jarvis made it just in time to see them enter the glass. Moments later they both appeared in the Shrieking Shack. The mirror had once again been moved to another area of the house. There were no sounds to be heard throughout the house. The two men didn't stop for a second as Dumbledore led the way into the room the DA had occupied hours earlier. They were shocked to find the room completely devoid of life. They both turned at a sound. Jarvis had entered the room with his wand drawn.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do." Kingsley withdrew his wand.

Dumbledore shook his head and with a wave both wands flew into his outstretched hand. "Gentlemen, that will not be necessary."

Hours later, Remus Lupin limped across the threshold of the school the full moon had been one night before and he still had not healed from his wounds. Tonks walked beside him. As she entered the school she wasn't her normal clumsy self. She and Remus walked with a purpose. They had both been on assignment when they'd received word from Harry. They had been able to finish their work but the injuries incurred during the onset of the lunar cycle held them back a few hours.

Professor McGonagall met them at the entranceway. At that moment Tonks tripped over her robe. Remus smiled to himself and McGonagall frowned at her uncoordinated display. McGonagall's lips were drawn into shut a tight line she looked as though she had no mouth at all. 'This couldn't be good. Harry, what have you gotten yourself into now?' Remus thought as they continued on to the Headmaster's office.

"The werewolf's here." A very snotty Auror said as Lupin entered the room. McGonagall gave the auror a stern look. Lupin contained his humor at the look of pure fear on the young man's face. It always amazed him how years after graduating Minerva could still intimidate her former students.

"What's going on here?"

"We'll ask the questions Lupin and you better answer the questions truthfully if you know what's good for you." Fudge said his tone making many of the Ministry officials uneasy.

"Have you been contacted by Harry?" Kingsley asked carefully.

Remus hesitated as he answered.

Fudge was boiling his face red. "Where is Harry Potter you loathsome beast?" He screamed as he pulled a silver dagger from his cloak.

"_Accio_!" The blade flew to Kingsley. "Minister have you taken leave of your senses."

"This beast knows where those criminals are."

"What criminals?"

The witch wearing a floppy green conical hat Remus recognized as Lindsey Porter an Unspeakable. 'This must be serious if the Unspeakables are involved.' Lindsey took a piece of parchment from a portly wizard to her left and began to read.

"Harry James Potter and the members of the self-styled DA are charged with the following crimes:

1) Trespassing on Ministry of Magic property namely the Department of Mysteries

2) Vandalism

3) Tampering with classified materials

4) Several counts of underage Wizardry

Use of various charms and curses by underage persons

Violating the decree of secrecy, specifically the use of magical creatures in a highly Muggle populated area

5) Assault on Ministry of Magic personnel

6) Violation of Temporal decree 29865, No person of persons may advance magically, spiritually, or economically through temporal manipulations

7) Violation of Magnus decree, No student attending British schools of magical learning are allowed to become practitioners of Dark Arcana and neither shall such arts be taught as curriculum to students attending these organizations.

8) Resisting arrest

Lindsey stopped as an aide entered walked up to her and whispered in her ear. Lindsey looked shocked at what the aide had said.

9) Violation of longstanding wizarding practices

10) Apparating without a license

11) Theft of restricted materials

"This can't be true."

"I'm afraid it is Remus my aide just informed me that there's a new apparation signature near the Shrieking Shack and that several shelves are missing from the library's restricted section. Now we must ask you again for Harry and the others sake has Harry Potter contacted you?"

"No, my girlfriend and I have been out of the country for some time now."

"If Mr. Potter contacts you make sure you contact the proper authorities."

"Until we get this settled Harry Potter and his confederates will be deemed traitors and fugitives from the Ministry of Magic." Fudge stalked over to the fireplace. "_The Daily Prophet_!" Fudge disappeared in a burst of green fire.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4: Fugitives

Time of Change

Chapter 4: Fugitives

The late edition of the Prophet came out in record time. The Wizarding community was shocked by its contents. Across the front page emblazoned in crimson ink were the words "High Treason". What followed was a list of DA members. If the Deatheaters didn't know those who chose to stand with Harry then they did now. A pair of redheaded men scanned the article with intense interest. The list of charges was immense. "If they're caught Harry and the others will be sent to Azkaban without a trial. Damnit Fred we've got to do something."

"What can we do we have no way of knowing where they'd go? I've talked with Dumbledore and he has no idea what Harry will do. The Ministry is out looking for them; the Order is out looking for them not to mention the Deatheaters. Let's just hope we find them before either one of the others."

Elsewhere three warlock trackers descended upon an empty London alley. "Briton, watch the entrance." Said the first. "You can begin now Walt." The third member of the party knelt on the trash stained alleyway.

"_Espers magica locutus!_" As before the blue rune rose from the earth only this time it shattered in a shower or sparkles. "Damn, we lost them."

"I guess we're going to have to call in more Hitwizards."

Something that you didn't really expect to see in Manchester on your way home was a small crowd of people milling around two men arguing at a barely functioning call box. One stood waving the telephone list in the other's face. He calmed for a moment as the other began dialing a number. The other end was full of static as it connected.

"'Ello! Who is this?"

"Uncle Chauncy, It's us Colin and Dennis." The two men yelled into the receiver. They hoped against hope that their uncle was lucid enough to recognize them. Dennis remembered their dad telling them that their uncle Chauncy was a rabble-rouser and a drunk who didn't think nothing of family. However Chauncy always sent them a postcard from whatever city he happened to be in.

"What 're you lads up to?"

"Well you see Uncle Chauncy some mates of ours and I are in a spot of trouble and could use a lift. Can you pick us up? We're at the corner of Westingbrook."

"I know where that is boys. I'll be there in about an hour."

"He'll be here in an hour."

"Good going guys." Ron said as he clapped them on the back. "I hope it's not too long I feel exposed out here."

"I'm surprised we were able to make it out of Hogsmeade to begin with."

Harry looked around the street his eyes darting around like a trapped animal. When he'd finally assured himself that there wasn't something in the shadows ready to pounce he calmed down. "Let's get off the street." The others nodded before crossing over into a nearby park. Harry sat with his back against an overturned bench his eyes falling on the others. It'd been a miracle that they all made it to the Room of Requirement ahead of the Death Eaters that night and an even bigger one that allowed them to escape the grasp of the Ministry. His eyes finally fell on Luna who had risen to come sit by Harry. She began to speak in what was barely a whisper but Harry heard her loud and clear.

"No one blames you. So get that thought out of your head right now. They believe in you and will follow you anywhere. You need to remember that they have chosen to do this on their own. As you have learned to deal with fame you must now learn to deal with leadership. Think on this my love." She leaned into him before softy kissing him on the lips. He held her close as the others huddled around.

_Flashback_

Everyone watched Padma as she roamed the room checking to see if the exit would appear. The others stood behind poised to strike in case Death Eaters sprang from somewhere. 'Well better paranoid than dead.' They had started doing this every day since they became trapped. It'd been over a month since then. Padma continued her circuit. She waved her wand across the wall concentrating on the door. As she made her way back round to the starting point the wall slid open and candles ignited within.

'_Lumos Exelci_' she incanted. The candles lighted exploded out. If anyone had been in there they'd have been blinded by the flare. Padma, Neville and Pavarti entered first followed by Harry and Luna. Inside was a small library and potions lab. The crest and portrait told them immediately who the lab belonged to.

The others filed in looking over the room for unseen assailants. Dean wandered over to a table by the fireplace. He picked up a slender leather bound book and read the cover. He turned to Hermione, Luna and Cho before yelling, "Happy Christmas ladies." Cho deftly caught the leather bound book. Embossed across the cover were the words Rowena Ravenclaw.

After hearing this Ron began doing a count. "Bloody Hell! It is Christmas." Katie flicked her wand at a nearby corner a Christmas tree appeared complete with fairy lights. Butter beer and tarts appeared as the group celebrated a very subdued Christmas.

A loud braying horn pulled him from his memories. He looked up to see a blue and white mini-bus. The Creevey brothers ran over and began talking to their uncle. The DA piled into the back the door shut ting behind them. Harry looked at the man in the driver's seat sizing him up. He appeared to be about Remus' age but a bit scruffier around the edges. His arm showed signs of hard muscles and bore several markings. Even though his eyes stared straight ahead Harry couldn't shake the feeling that the driver had his eye on each and every one of them. 'Who is this man?'

****

CHAUNCY'S POV:

'What have Colin and Dennis gotten themselves into that they can't go to their parents about? Martha and Stuart are pretty level headed. They wouldn't come down too hard on 'em if they're really in trouble. Colin and Dennis seem older than I remember. They lot of 'em have similar marks so it could be gang related.' He decided to chance asking what was up. 'Maybe I'll get the truth outta 'em.' "Colin, what are you runnin' from?"

Colin turned to Harry who nodded. 'Mark that down the dark haired one with the green eyes is the leader.'

"It's a long story Uncle Chauncy. One that you might not believe. Just bear with us we'll tell you everything when we get to your place."

Harry smiled. 'This is going to be one Hell of a story.' he thought as he lay back and closed eyes. He felt Neville shift position. He was sleep and the dreams were beginning again. He regretted putting Neville through that but it was necessary. 'He needed to be whole. Dumbledore kept too many things from me. I will not do the same to Nev.'


	5. Chapter 5: Room of Requirement, part 1

+parseltongue

Time of Change

Chapter 5: Room of Requirement, part 1

-Hard Lessons

__

It'd been almost a full year by their count although it was difficult to tell sometimes especially with the schedule they were on. For the first few weeks they'd all had trouble sleeping and when they did sleep they didn't stay asleep for long. A lot of the times many could be found sparring until they were exhausted. It wasn't until Dean's discovery of the Ravenclaw Journal did they begin to fully understand. Rowena pointed it out to them that the room had been enchanted with sleep suppressors so that she could do three times the work with only a couple hours of sleep. This allowed her extra time to work on scholarly pursuits without worrying about being groggy for her classes the next day.

Hermione thought that it was a brilliant idea. Ron agreed but wished he could take it back after Hermione and Cho put them on a new training schedule. He complained about it the first day until the realization that it was all practical work hit him. This was stuff that he, Harry, and Hermione usually excelled at during their adventures (as Gred and Forge called them).

'We've been over everything. What do we do now?' Hannah asked in an exasperated voice one day after the start of the second year. Hermione with help from the journal was pushing the DA; Harry included, through their paces. They'd been going over and over the material covered in O.W.L. and the N.E.W.T. level Charms, DADA, Transfiguration and as much as they Potions.

'That's not everything.' Ron spoke up. 'Hannah, if we get out today would you be able to fight off a group of Death Eaters? Do you think you're ready?'

'Sure, you guys managed to handle the ones at the Ministry.'

'But are you prepared to fight to the death? Are any of you?' Ron asked his voice echoing throughout the room.

'Yes I do.'

'Those who think they're ready step forward.' Hannah, Zacharias, and the Creevey brothers stepped forward. 'Alright then.' Ron said. Harry nodded to him. Hermione caught the exchange and moved the others back. 'Serpensortia engorgio dispellere. Caelestis leonis.' A black viper shot out of his wand began to grow until it was the size of horse. A lion with a shimmering mane of mist appeared.

'Vallum inclus.' Harry said calling forth a wall of blue light. 'The animals before you are real. They are alive. They will harm or kill you but unlike the Death Eaters they will not enjoy it.'

+Attack+

The viper slithered forward and struck at Hannah. She jumped aside her wand hand flipped back behind her 'Stupefy!' It hit and dissipated. The spell only served to enrage the beast. 'Shit!' She screamed as she once again dodged the snakes attack. A jet of light slammed into the snake from the other side leaving a small cut across its hide. Hannah turned to Zacharias only to see him come flying towards her. The serpent's tail cracking the ground where he once had been.

A blast of pale blue fire caught the tail end of Colin's robes freezing it solid. Another blast soared towards Denis cascading against a greater protection shield. The edges of the shield began to flicker as ice accumulated on its surface. He jumped to the side as the shield shattered barely escaping the lion's icy breath. Denis noticed a shard of ice imbedded in his leg as he tried to stand. The lion pounced. 'Protego.' Colin smiled with relief as the beast rebounded off his shield charm.

The remaining members of the DA stood back and watched. They didn't say a word as the others fought for their lives. The free spar rule was still in effect. He and Ron stood side by side as the animals pinned Hannah and the others down behind shields that were slowly losing power. If the assaults continued they'd eventually break through.

Denis shot a fireball at the lion causing it to back off. Several cutting hexes flashed from Hannah's wand. Both groups alternating who would hold the shield in place. Harry frowned at the display that the four combatants were giving. They had learned a large range of spells some ordinary, some advanced, and some that are borderline dark. Yet for some reason none of them had used anything more powerful than a cutting hex.

'Maybe this exercise is pointless. If they won't make a move when their lives are clearly in danger then they aren't ready. As he was about to turn and tell Ron that the exercise was over it happened.'

'Immolare maximus' shouted Colin. A blood red light hit the lion surrounding it in an orb of boiling light which collapsed sinking into the beast. Moments later is skin began to blister turning black and hissing before it erupted into a geyser of flames and gore. 'Sanguis d' acidus.' A sickly green dart of light hit the viper in the eye. Its eye burst with a loud pop followed by the bubbling remains of the snakes innards.

The four were tired but on guard in case they had to fight him and Ron. Ron smiled before whipping his wand in an arc. 'Evanesco.' The floor was cleared of the carnage that had taken place.

'Are you guys still ready?' Ron asked. They shot him a glare that could melt steel but it withered away before they all hung their heads and admitted that they were still not ready. Zach, where did you learn that last spell?

'Accio.' A book soared into his hand. Zach looked a bit nervous as he handed over the book. It was bound in black leather. Harry flipped through it only to find that each page was a piece of black parchment with no writing. Harry looked at him curiously. 'Um…it's a book on blood magic. You won't be able to read it until you add your blood to a page. Although it may not show all that much, I was only able to get a few spells out of the book. I think it can tell how powerful you are by your blood.'

'Zach do me a favor and don't mention this to anyone okay.' Harry vanished the book to his sleeping area.

'Alright Harry.'

Later on that evening after the others had fallen asleep he got up and cast a quick sleep enchantment over them to make sure no one woke up. With another quick flick of his wand two books sped towards him. After a circuit round the room he unlocked Ravenclaw's lab. With a conjured knife he cut across his palm letting the blood flow heavily upon the black tome. The book glowed red and began to write itself in blood. The writing continued until every page was filled. 'Accio parchment.' Rolls of parchment landed softly onto the table. He made swirling motions above the book before moving over to touch his wand to the rolls of parchment. 'Transcrebere Libre d' Sanguis.' Words began to burn themselves into the parchment. While the spell continued to form letters he turned to the Ravenclaw journal.

'Lady Ravenclaw.'

'Yes Harry?'

'I need your advice. I believe Hermione told you what's going on beyond this room.'

'Yes she has. What would you have me do Harry?'

'There are some things I need to know. First what do you know of blood magic, mind magic, and magical warfare? I also need to know if it is possible for you to help me figure out if any of the spells, rituals, and potions would be useful during battle.'

'Well I have some experience with both mind magic and blood magic. I am well versed in the mental arts. I can only assume that you wish to continue your studies in occlumency and legilemensy. From what I hear your Professor Snape is not a very good teacher.'

'You and Hermione have been talking a lot.' Harry said with a grin.

'With my instruction you'll be a master mentalist in no time. I'll leave it up to you to instruct the others. Also, Harry, when you are ready for me to help you with blood magic just slip a copy of the text into the journal face down and I will be able to examine its usefulness.'

'If you will Lady Ravenclaw please do not mention this to anyone else.'

'I have faith in you Harry and will do as you ask for now but speak with someone soon. The powers we posses can corrupt us quickly. Do not give me cause to regret my part in whatever plans you have.' Harry thought on these words as he closed the book and went to bed.

A/N I hope that everyone finds this chapter to their liking. Please review though I could use ideas and constructive criticism. New chapters will be forthcoming.


	6. Chapter 6: Disclosure

Time of Change

Chapter 6: Disclosure

The scenery passed by quickly. Shadows and flickers of light blinked through the dirty windows of the minibus. Nobody bothered to speak all during the drive. Harry opened his eyes just as the minibus steered into the back alley of an old warehouse. Chauncy slipped from his seat. He rested his weight lightly on his right leg before he hobble-hopped over to a large door. The vehicle idled on as he jerked open the docking door's release clamp. The ramp scraped its way loudly into place banging against the ground. He pulled the minibus into the garage. He reeled the ramp and door back into place and locked it carefully. The group piled out of the vehicle with the Creevey brothers in the lead. Neville hung back with Padma and Pavarti. The sisters pretended to wait on him while he tied his shoes.

"_Colloportus_." Neville whispered. A spell shot from inside his sleeve hitting the door. It locked itself leaving no chance that anyone would walk in on them. The Patil twins took the time to also set up some simple but powerful wards before following the others into the next room. It had dingy wooden floors with a bright orange rug and was littered with odd bits of furniture. The group had taken the opportunity to lounge on the assorted chairs and sofas.

After gathering them into the room the older man finally decided to speak. "Now boys I need to know what's going on."

"Alright uncle." Colin said as he stopped to take a deep breath. "There is something you have to know first or everything I tell you will be a load of bollix. MAGIC is real." Chauncy raised his eyebrow giving the boy an unconvinced look. '_So it comes to this does it?_' Colin thought as he pulled out his wand flicking it in the direction of a nearby table. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" The table rose into the air upending a whiskey bottle sending it crashing to the floor.

His uncle jumped back, "Well bugger me! I need a drink." The man lay back into a nearby chair. A beer soared into his hand from a room to his left. Chauncy looked over to see a girl holding her wand aloft. Susan continued by flicking her wand at the shattered glass.

"_Reparo._" The shattered glass repaired itself and flew back onto the table.

"You're all magical then." They all nodded even though they knew it wasn't a question. He was just trying to reaffirm his mental place in the world and coming to terms with the truth.

"Hem Hem!" Colin cleared his throat getting his uncle's attention. "We're not the only ones either. We are part of a much bigger world that lives apart from the other half...the non-magical half…the Muggle half. Our problems started a long time ago by a man named Tom Riddle who has taken to calling himself Lord Voldemort. He wants control of the world. He sees Muggles and those who are Muggle born as abominations. He wants to destroy them…us all and rule and enslave the rest." Colin continued on for three hours telling his uncle about the murders of the first war and the events leading up to Voldemort's first defeat. When Colin would become tired others would pick up the story. They finally came to the point where they became trapped in the Room of Requirement.

The members of the DA didn't know if they should continue on. They were saved from having to as Harry stared him in the eyes and images began to swarm back and forth between the two men's minds. The man grabbed his forehead. He took a long swig of his stout and stood up.

"Harry, was it? Can I speak with you for a moment in the next room?" He motioned for Harry to follow him into and even more cluttered looking room. This room appeared to be an office. Chauncy sat on the edge of a desk as Harry closed the door. Chauncy waited as he watched Harry draw his wand for the first time and swirl it around the room.

"We may talk now." Harry said as he leaned against the door.

"What did you do earlier?" The man asked as he rubbed his temples.

"The name of it wouldn't really mean anything. It's a form of memory sharing."

"So, you know what I am then."

"Yes. And you know what we've been through and what we will eventually do."

"Why?"

"Because no one else will and no one else can. I believe old Grisham said it better."

"_SI VIS PACEM, PARABELLEM._" They both said at the same time. "If you want peace prepare for war." (a/n: Fifty points will be awarded to whatever house figures out what movie that's from.)

"I will help you do it. I ask only one thing."

"You don't have anything to worry about they can take care of themselves." Harry undid the charms and stepped out of the room. Luna, I need you to have a look at Mr. Kerning's leg. She nodded. Harry walked over to talk with the others only to have her grab his arm and point him to a nearby couch.

"Rest or I'll have you hex you to sleep." He smiled and went over to the couch.

'_I've pushed them all so much and continue to do so. Am I doing the right thing? Is there another way?_' He continued to ask himself. That odd voice in the back of his head would have none of it. **'Voldemort is pushing for this day by day. You have to do something drastic. They will follow you.'** '_But why should they follow me? I'll get them all killed._' **'Haven't we been through this before.**'

In the darkness cowers a short fat rat-like man. He is one in a see of many black cloaked figures. At their head a darkened figure sits upon a throne of bones the skin of a basilisk draped across it in hideous contrast to stark white of bleached bones. Twin pinholes of blazing hellfire look down upon the ones before him. At the feet of the dark figure is a large snake.

"Lucius." The snake like voice utters from beneath the cowl of the robe. Another man comes forward bowing and kissing the hem of the dark one's robes. "Why have you not found Potter and his insipid band yet?"

"They continue to elude not only our trackers but those of the Ministry as well." Lucius at that moment knew that he had misspoken.

"I do not want to hear excuses. Do you understand?"

"Yes milord."

"I don't think any of you do." He said a wand appeared in his hand and the fire in his eyes grew bright casting a red glow through the room. None of the multitude could move. "_Orbus Crucius._" A small amber ball of light shot into the middle of the group and burst sending the _Cruciatus Curse_ ripping through them like lightening through a chain. They were flayed by the pain for several minutes before it stopped. "Now you do. I want Potter either dead, by my side, or insane and soulless in Azkaban. DO YOU HEAR ME!"

"YES MILORD!" They all said before apparating away.

Back at Hogwarts, Remus was going nuts. He'd been there for quite some time without hearing anything from or about Harry. The Ministry types that had stayed behind to help Madam Pince inventory the library and the Aurors were not happy. Which made Remus exceedingly happy but that happiness didn't last long because Harry was gone and he didn't know where. Tonks threw Remus a glare for the 2000th time yet he still continued to pace. Fudge had her suspended from active duty until Harry and the others were found.

Fudge said they could all stand trial together. When Remus was told this Hagrid (how did Hagrid become the calm one?) had to stop him from throwing the Minister and Dawlish out of the window. Since then he had been pacing the floor of the room Dumbledore had issued them.

A strange shadow moved from the wall and dropped a blank sheet of parchment onto the table and then with a silent pop, well silent to non-werewolf ears, the being disappeared.

"What is…?" Tonks began but was quickly silenced by the expression on Remus' face.

He cast a quick silencing and imperturbable charm before snatching up the parchment. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." His eyes quickly scanned it before saying, "_Deletrius incendio!_" The paper glowed blue then it burst into flames. "We've gotta go now. I think I know of a way to find Harry. Let's go."

(a/n: I'll wait for a bit of input before continuing. I'd like to know if I'm off me tit or what. How's my writing? Need review.)


	7. Chapter 7: Room of Requirement, part 2

+ parseltongue

thought sending

Time of Change

Chapter 7: Room of Requirement, part 2

-Secrets Revealed and Lessons Learned

__

'They shouldn't follow me!' **'That is their decision to make. They will die with you and die for you. You are a natural leader. Be a leader to them. It is time for them to know.'** 'You're right. They have to know why things are the way they are.'

Harry blew several times on a whistle hanging from around his neck. "There is something I need to tell you guys. It is hard to say even after everything that has happened." Harry added with a pain expression before taking a deep breath.

"What is it Harry? You can tell us anything." Dean yelled from the throng before him. Harry muttered a 'thank you' at the encouragement.

"Those of you who went to the Ministry with me already knows this but for those who don't, Voldemort tricked us…tricked me into going there to retrieve a prophecy from the Dept. of Mysteries. What you don't know is that even though the prophecy was destroyed there was still a record of it in the mind of the person who first heard it. Dumbledore was that person. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies." The group stood quietly before him. There were mixed looks on each of their faces. Neville had paled but was quietly trying to accept the words he was hearing. Harry slowly continued. "This is the reason Voldemort wants me dead…needs me dead. He cannot finish what he started; while I'm alive he appears weak. Dumbledore once hinted that Voldemort might one day want me as an ally…" There was a great intake of air. "Not that that would happen. Whether I am good or evil doesn't matter to Voldemort."

Every one knew this to be true; Harry was a powerful wizard with great potential. A light side Harry is a thorn in his side a dark side Harry is competition. They trusted Harry light or dark they trusted him and would follow him anywhere.

"Now that you all know the prophecy you must hide it within your minds. Voldemort is powerful Legilimens. He can read the truth in your words and access your minds. He has been known to possess people and animals. He was once able possess me before Dumbledore saved me. We should all begin to practice legilimency."

"How hard is it to learn?" Hannah asked.

"It all depends on the teacher. The better the teacher the better the student." Harry winked at Ron and Hermione. Hermione's face was a mask of skepticism. "Lady Ravenclaw has offered to instruct me properly and believes that I will be able to pass on the skill fairly easily. Although some may have more of an aptitude for it than others."

"Captain, If Lady Ravenclaw could instruct us all we'd definitely be much stronger."

"That's true but only one or two people can interact with her journal at a time."

"I think I have an idea that might allow all of us to use the journal at the same time but I'll need Ginny, Dean, Colin, and Hermione's help."

"What do you have in mind Susan?" Ginny asked.

"Do you remember Professor Flitwick's lecture on Illudere (Illus) and Vox charms?"

"Yeah the illusionist charms but what does that..."

"Dean, I know you and Colin have been studying wizard's portraits and photography. By now you've probably learned the animus imprint spell right?"

"Yeah…" Harry was just as puzzled as Dean and Colin were watching Susan gesticulate and speak with such speed it made them dizzy. Hermione's eyes brightened as she caught on.

"Susan! You really think it's possible. I've never heard of it being done."

"Well if it's possible it'll be a first."

Harry had had enough he wanted to know what they were getting on about. Raising his wand he fired off red sparks with a loud boom to get their attention. "Now will someone please explain what you're talking about to the rest of us?"

"It's absolutely brilliant. Susan is suggesting we transfer Ravenclaw's imprint from the journal into an illusion. It would be like a muggle hologram."

"A hollow-what?"

"Never mind." She said to the confused purebloods. "We'll need to gather some items and talk to Lady Ravenclaw but I believe it will work."

Hermione and Colin rushed off to gather supplies from the potion lab while Susan took the opportunity to explain her idea to Rowena. She not only thought it was an ingenious but offered her own input. Dean, being the most artistic member of the group, with some help from Luna set to work transfiguring a new vessel. The glass beakers melted into globules of light that flowed across the table into the shape of a small pyramid. When they were finished they placed permanence and two separate unbreakable charms on it. Along each side were runes the first set was the Ravenclaw motto and the second Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Hermione we're done. How are you and Colin coming along?"

"We've just finished." Her words were punctuated by her shaking a vial of thick iridescent blue liquid. "Susan is everything ready?"

"As ready as it'll ever be." She passed around a piece of parchment. The others read over it quickly before passing it back.

The group gathered into a circle just as a pedestal sprouted from the stone floor. 'Perfect.' Susan placed the journal in the center of the pedestal. Her actions were followed closely by Dean who placed the crystal pyramid on top of the journal. Colin poured the blue solution over the pyramid. Each drop fell like blue diamonds.

"I hope this works." Colin sighed heavily before beginning the incantation. "**Transferres animus Ravenclaw…**" white light shot from his wand.

Ginny and Hermione picked up right after him. "**Illus corporeus…Vox crystallis…**" Waves of blue and purple light wound around the crystal adding to the white light.

"**…Empriente Rowena Crystallis.**" The remaining members of the group intoned. Their silver and gold beams formed a tight band around the object at its center. The solution seeped into the crystal making the runes glow along its surface. The beams of light had long since faded and in their place was a blazing heat which ignited the journal. Everyone jumped back to avoid the flames. Someone shot a jet of water from their wand but the pedestal continued to smolder. The flames finally died down an hour later but no one had hazarded to venture near the object. Finally Luna and Neville stepped towards it.

"Lady Ravenclaw, are you okay?" Neville said as he brushed the ashes aside. Nothing happened for quite some time and then a voice like none ever heard before broke the silence. Harry could only describe it in his mind as phoenix song from human lips.

"I am fine Neville." They turned in the direction of the voice and saw a tall woman of immense elven beauty. Her skin in contrast to her long dark brown hair was so pale it gave her an ethereal quality. Her turquoise eyes were shot through with gray like small stones within shimmering ponds. She appeared before them; they noticed that she didn't walk she glided across the floor as if on ice. "You truly are the best witches and wizards of your age. You have accomplished much but there is still more left to accomplish. I will help you in any way that I can. The best advice that I can give you is to cater to your strengths. But first, we must work on your concentration and the powers of the mind."

Time ticked away slowly for the DA. Although to them time really had no meaning, they were almost through with their second year within the Room of Requirement or as Lady Ravenclaw called it the 'mens mentis oculus'. Since her new incarnation Rowena had had them working 21-hour days. She had kept her promise to Harry about imparting her mental abilities to him and now he was working on instructing the others. He now had mental shields that should keep Voldemort at bay.

'Come on Nev you can do it.' Once again Neville's eyes rolled back into his head and blackness overtook him. Harry broke through his shields there was a bright flash then darkness. The memory was fragmented always ending the same way.

"It happened again." Harry said to Rowena as he took deep ragged breaths to push the pain aside and clear his mind. "Enervate." Neville stirred from his place on the ground and crawled to his feet. He leaned on Harry until he found his footing. Neville rediscovered his balance and went for water.

"Harry, what did you see?" she asked her train moving like the wind. Harry muttered a quick privacy charm.

Ernie, Katie, and Ron look on in curiosity as they practice thought sending. **What was that all about?** Don't know. **You know Harry if it is important he'll tell us when he's ready.**

He and Rowena began to speak in silence. "As I moved passed Neville's shields I was struck by a very strong but fragmented memory. It was an early memory I think but all it was of was a flash of bright light then everything goes dark."

"It sounds like there is an artificial memory block within his mind."

'A memory block. What could cause…?' He thought. All of a sudden an image from his second year flashed through his mind. "I've got it. He has to have been obliviated at some point."

"That is quite possible. If it is true then you need to help Neville forge ahead. The block needs to be removed or he will never be able to reach his full potential. The fact that there are fragments shows that the block is beginning to weaken."

"How will I be able to view that particular memory if it has such an affect on me and Nev?"

"Remember what I told you when I first began to instruct you."

"Work from the familiar to the unknown."

"Finite." Harry dropped the privacy charm and yelled for Neville to join him. A row of cushions appeared. Neville sat beside him with Rowena looking on. "Nev we are going to try a deep Legilimency scan. Someone placed a memory charm on you Nev."

"When?"

"I'm going to attempt to break it."

"What do you think will happen?"

"I'm not going to lie Nev. I have no idea what will happen. All I do know is that the memory block has begun to weaken which means that the memory charm is very old. There will probably be some pain."

"Do what you have to Harry. I trust you."

Harry stared deep into Neville's eyes before shouting, "Legilimens!" Images flash before his eyes. **'Neville falls from the broom but catches his robes on an outcropping stopping his plummet to the ground…His arm and wrist snap as he hits the ground…Hermione cast a full-body bind on Neville…A young Neville falling to the ground and bouncing back up into his Uncles arms…**' He hit the mental block with full force. There is blackness deep and cool. Bright cracks of light spider web throughout the darkness; then like the shattering of glass the pieces fall away. The images play in reverse before righting themselves.

****

'Where is our Lord you Muggle-loving bitch?' Rodolphus said his fist striking her across the face.

'I don't know.' Alice spat back blood spattering Rodolphus' robes.

'Where's the boy? Where did Dumbledore hide him?' Barty screamed at the woman on the ground as he drew back and kicked her in the ribs. A satisfying snap was heard.

She took a deep gurgling breath. 'You'll never find him!'

Rabastan pulled the woman up by her hair and pointed toward the corner. 'Looky what Bella found.' Bellatrix sat in the lap of a groggy Frank Longbottom. His robes were ripped open long slash marks adorned his chest. His arms bound with shackles behind his back. 'He looks like he's enjoying himself. Maybe Bella can show him a better time than you ever could.'

Bellatrix cackles as she plants a sloppy kiss on Frank's lips. He shakes his head away from the foul woman before spitting on her face. 'Now that's not vewy nice.' She gets up backhanding the restrained auror across the face. 'I'm growing tired of this. Snapey did you bring in Veriteserum?'

'No I didn't Lestrange and do not call me Snapey if you wish to continue breathing.' Snape bit back.

'Well I guess we'll just have to find another way to loosen their tongue.'

'Crucio!' The curse hit Alice. Her screams were deafening as she writhed on the floor in agony. Snape repeated the process with Frank.

'Where is our Lord?' Rodolphus stopped to ask.

Alice was bleeding from her nose and mouth as she spoke, 'ROASTING IN HELL!' Alice and Frank both began to laugh. Barty, Rodolphus, and Rabastan seethed with rage before screaming.

'Crucio!' 'Crucio!' 'Crucio!'

'Their screams are beginning to annoy me.' Snape said in a bored voice. 'Silencio! Ah, now that's better.'

From a nearby wardrobe watched a young Neville. Tears streamed down his eyes as he looked on never turning away.

A group of aurors showed up, soon after the Death Eaters left, and found Neville huddled over his parents' bodies. The memory ended at the point of an Obliviator's wand.

Harry dropped the connection. He was breathing heavily. When he looked up Neville was gone. No one moved to stop him although Pavarti and Padma followed him. Harry moved to follow.

"Harry leave him be. He must work through this in his own way plus the Patil sisters can handle him. You have other things you need to attend to."

"Oh and what would that be Rowena?" He said giving her an innocent smile.

"You know perfectly well that you and Ron are supposed to research battle magics and stratagems used in the Magi Wars. Remember cater to your strengths. Every spell has its use even the Dark Arts."

"Hogwarts isn't exactly known for its Dark Arts curriculum."

"A lot of knowledge has been lost over the centuries much of what I learned in my day would be considered Dark in your time. Inevitably every age makes such distinctions in the use of magic so that they can appear more civilized than those of the age that came before. As for Hogwarts curriculum, just because the Dark Arts aren't taught here doesn't mean we don't have an extensive section on the subject. I saw to it. The only subject Salazar and I agreed on was that of knowledge for knowledge sake."

The second year ended with as little fanfare as the first. The door to the room had yet to appear and many were starting to believe that it would never appear again. They would just live out their lives and die all within that room. The prospect of leaving it really should appealed to them. For all they knew Voldemort had taken over the wizarding world in their absence. As soon as that door opened, if it ever opened, they must be prepared to fight. They had to make sure that the Death Eaters felt the sting of their presence before they made their escape. 'Whenever that door opens I have no doubt that we'll be ready to face whatever awaits us.' Harry's eyes drifted up from his book, **Apparation and Its Use in Dueling: A How to Guide in Advanced Apparation**, as Ron ran by dodging several hexes.

"Now Hermione just wait a second. What are you so riled up about?" An animated bronze shield moved back and forth absorbing the stray hexes being hurled his way.

"Ronald Weasley! How can you be so sweet and so thick at the same time? Why'd you spend so much time with Vicky?" she said mocking Ron. "I didn't spend all my time with Victor. I spent a lot of time with both you and Harry. You have the gall to speak against Victor when you can't even bring yourself to speak to me properly." The bushy-haired witch was literally frothing at the mouth as she screamed at Ron.

But that all stopped in an instant and no one was prepared for what Ron said and did next. "You're right. I've been a great prat. I just can't stand the fact that you wanted to spend time with someone else. The whole time I wanted you to be with me." With a flourish of his wand rose petals rained down upon Hermione's head. "Will you forgive me?" He said as he dropped his shield and grabbed her wand hand.

Harry snickered at the scene. He looked over at Luna. **What are you snickering at Mr. Potter? **I'm snickering at the way they're acting. **And what's so funny about it, hmm?** The fact that I know exactly how they feel because I feel the same way about you. Well all except the cursing you part. They both smiled and went back to reading their respective books.

Three and a half years to the day that they had entered the room a door appeared. The occupants of the room were a flurry of motion. They had been planning for this day for so long that they each knew their job. The supplies were packed quickly while Hermione took her time shrinking the sizable accumulation of books in their makeshift library. They too were packed along with the Ravenclaw Crystal.

Luna moved amongst the group. She could feel the power emanating from the ancient runes. Each member of the DA bore similar markings based on the warrior runes of the ancient magi. They drew their wands and advanced on the door. At the same time a group of men unlucky enough to see the door appear likewise drew their wands. One reached for the door handle.

The man had only opened it partway when all Hell broke loose. A reductor curse blew a hole in the door sending the first man to the floor. It was followed by the Hurricane wave, which tore what remained of the door from its frame and sent it hurtling at the shocked group of men.

"Ekleipsis!" A large field of Utterdark spread throughout the castle. The black and gray cloaks made the cadre virtually invisible. They darted through the darkness with a purpose unhindered by its cloistering cold and pitch. The runes gave them greater sight and they took advantage of it by incapacitating anyone who crossed their path until they found themselves in the main entranceway.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Dumbledore…?"

Harry awoke as he felt a warm sensation against his chest. From inside his cloak he pulled a galleon. On its golden surface was the word 'Moony'. Harry looked around with a great big grin on his face.

A/N: I figured I'd take the time to reply to the reviews I've received. I appreciate each and everyone.

Darkdragonhime-Thanks for reading I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Gyr-I hope I can continue to depict scenes in such a manner. I was really going for believability.

yeknottemaster-Fudge is definitely stupid.

TheFirstOne-He's a leader of boys learning to be a leader of men. Secrets may arise. Oh by the way 50 points to you even though I don't know which house you belong to.

Silver-Entrantress-Elf-I'll try to update as often as I can.

Goldensong-I'll work on getting stuff out quicker.

CuriosKitty-I hope the scenes from the RoR are enjoyable. I still think the scenes are a bit rushed.

linkyz-Sometimes people die. It's war.

NocturnalFern-So am I. I love a good time travel fic especially if it bakes my brain.

Geloalto-It started out as an experiment that grew a bit beyond me.

ZwngDragon-Fudge is the King of Morons.

Burzrog Gurthiel-Keep an eye out.

psaltino-I'll do my best.

gwen-I'm glad I've been somewhat original.

Myrddin Ambrosius-I'm working on the pace. Sometimes I get caught up in the story blame it on my ADD. Fudge is…yeah. Since Book 5 Dumbledore has gotten me pretty hacked off. I'm glad you like Neville. I have plans for Master Longbottom.

dark-gin-I'm just glad I have a plot to speak of.

possom2009-Thanks.

Dana-Okay, Snape bashing is good. I my tell more about the RoR but even then not all will be revealed…Muwahahaha!

meg-Dumbledore's sanity will be shot before long.

She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-Still working on the pace.

Chozen1-Thank you!

LL-I enjoy playing on the desperation.

uten-Time can be loads of fun to play with.

C'mon-I'll be updating soon.


	8. Chapter 8: When Things Go Bad

Time of Change

by

souls

Chapter 8: When Things Go Bad

* * *

"YES MILORD!" They all said before apparating away.

* * *

The Dark Lord arose from his throne stepping through the dark like a living shadow. The barely audible scratching of scales of Nagini accompanied him as he entered an alcove hidden in the walls of his throne room. A vast room of smooth sanded stone was situated at the other end of the small opening. A pentagram marred the floor's surface. Arranged at each point was a zodion symbol surrounded by a smaller pentagram drawn in glimmering silver chalk. A pit of black stones occupied its center. 

Voldemort examined the floor carefully. 'Everything is in order for the Ritual of Ashraek.' +Children come forth.+ A great knot of snakes boiled forth from an opening in the wall. He commanded the four in the lead to join Nagini. The crimson light was cut off as he closed his eyes. Ice crept across the ceiling as Dementors floated in. The earthbound demons came to rest at the heart of the room. "_Suplica eht Ashraek d' Jakrahn'yan evushnar eskrani'k Ashraek eht nuuru voldein'on veshu ehtudeorcan extrahere su dementis almas _(**I beseech thee Ashraek the souldrinker Ashraek the mind flayer immortal one creator of the darker beings extract their demon souls**)!" The Dementors shuddered before bursting into flames igniting the stones. A series of black flame leapt up to consume the swarm of tiny white lights left behind by the Dementors. When the blaze finally died down dark blurs of movement could be seen darting violently back and forth. A cruel smile crossed Voldemort's lips. The snakes slithered forward at a motion from the Dark One. "_Flean serpens flæsc desde anima Il'festumen dementis miht _(**Flay serpent flesh from spirit and feast on demon's might**)." A mist struck out from each of the snakes ingesting the black lights before catching fire along with the silver symbols.

An eerie glow was cast over Voldemort's pale snake-like face as he said the final incantation, "_Escupe adalante serpens purificared un infernum mutarae bestias et trans magus _(**Spit forth these serpents purified by hellfire changed from beast and give to them Mage form**). Now arise my Ashraekine warriors." Violet serpentine eyes pierced the veil of flames.

"Yesss Masssterr." The words were spoken simultaneously in English and parseltongue. The words vibrating against each other like a echo in a canyon of rocks. "Weee herre and obeyy."

Weeks later along the ice fields of the north spires of ice jutted forth at odd intervals obscuring the Durmstrang Academy from view. Along with blistering cold, wards, and a Muggle repelling mist Durmstrang Academy sat safe in its own mind. Erik Zanatose, headmaster of Durmstrangs, walked along the walls of the castle. It had become his habit since assuming the position of headmaster after the disappearance of Igor Karkaroff. Zanatose was the youngest headmaster in European wizarding history but his long white hair was a contrast to his youth. The pre-dusk sun washed over the ice and snow and caused some of the wards to reflect with rainbow light before the sun was banished for the evening.

Elsewhere a man kneeled in the snow a blue bell flame illuminating his face. His eyebrows and beard crusted with ice crystals. He hoped for the thousandth time that the message had been received and his intentions understood. Hours pasted by but he didn't move from his spot patiently waiting. It had been five hours since his message had been received and all his questions were about to be answered but he didn't know that. A group of dark clad figures in long draping cloaks appeared and encircled him. The man did not look up there had not been the slightest noise as they appeared. Only the gradual waver of the fire alerted him that he was not alone. The man trembled only now did the full weight of how bad things could go wrong entered his mind but he put on the bravest face.

"Weee sssmelll yourr fearrr Huumman!" The words and unnatural voices making the man tremble even more. They looked 'round before speaking into the wind, "Itt isss asss he sssaid massster."

With those words said Voldemort appeared before the prone figure. "Igor what opportunity you now present to me is indeed great enough to almost overlook your transgression." Karkaroff lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding until he realizes that the dark lord had said, 'almost'.

"Crucio!" Karkaroff's body went into seizures until the curse was lifted. "Now come here my servant." He commanded.

Karkaroff rushed to his side. Voldemort rolled up the man's sleeve and touched the mark he bore. Karkaroff winced as the marked seared the surrounding flesh. A mass wave of snaps and pops accompanied the dark lord's summons as Death Eaters appeared before him.

"Lucius?"

"Is everything prepared?" Voldemort asked as the last vestiges of sunlight disappeared. The moon rising full to cast its silver light upon the snow.

"Yes master. Your faithful are ready."

"Then let us bring them over." The Death Eaters moved back and began chanting. The dark lord stretched forth his hands absorbing the raw energy from his servants before creating a massive dimension door. Even as the Death Eaters aided their master they all cowered at his unrivaled use of magic. It was as if someone had carved out a piece of universe and shoved it back into place sideways.

'Boom-ta-Boom…Boom-ta-Boom' came the sound of massive drums being beat as a couple of mountain trolls plodded out of the great portal. They were followed close behind by50 naked men and women. Each person's eyes were glazed over as if under the imperius curse and their throats were adorned with iron collars with a long chain affixed to them, MacNair reigning them in.

"Move 'long the lot of yer." He punctuated his words with a whip crack. The group stopped rending their flesh and howling with pain each collar glowing blood red. The noise died down some as fifty werewolves sniffed around at the snow and nipped at each other. Another whip crack, "Keep moving beasts." Thirty minutes later after Dementors, Bar-Lgura, giants, trolls, lethifolds, vampires and their ghouls exited the portal did it finally shut down.

Voldemort's eyes burned so bright they illuminated the entire assembly. It was like a red death had descended upon the area. There was utter silence as he spoke. "Tonight my faithful you are doubly blessed. One of our wayward brothers, Igor Karkaroff, has seen the error of his ways and rejoined the fold. He has also presented you the opportunity to show the entire world the power of your Lord and send a message to all. Tonight we take Durmstrang as our own and from it we shall strike out against the world. There will be no stopping us." His voice rose to deafening levels as he spoke the words, "_Purus ur sanguine_."

With a gesture from the dark lord Karkaroff reached into the very heart of the Durmstrang wards. He slowly poured his magic into them to keep the wards from sounding as the Death's Head Army entered the protective field. "Jugson you know what to do."

"Aye." He said as he stood beside him slowly drawing runes into the wards. As Karkaroff slowly eroded the old shields Jugson used the power to build them up rewriting like a Muggle hacker would a computer program. Voldemort looked on as the two men worked every now and then making strange wand motions. With each motion the two wizards felt an added charge.

"Done."

"As am I."

"Good now join the others tell Lucius to commence the attack."

As Zanatose was about to turn in for the evening a tremor passed through the battlements. It was an unsettling feeling. 'It almost felt as if the wards were being tampered with.' He quickly cast the spell that would lock down the castle before heading towards the nearest mirror.

"Tessa." A wraithlike woman with ice-white eyes and silver-shot hair appeared in the mirror.

"I felt it Erik. The wards are down."

"I've locked down the school." As he said this he could hear the pounding on the castle doors and the beating of drums. "We're under attack and those doors aren't going to hold."

"I'll do whatever I can."

"All teachers and staff arm yourselves and meet me in the great chamber."

Tessa was standing in front of the doors of the Great Chamber. She looked frazzled by the continuous beating and drumming. Erik noticed her wand on the chamber floor a few feet away. She had foregone it tying most of her life force and magical core into her protective barriers.

"_Terra ascendus…Terra auquis glacius…Terra infernus…_"

"_Terra ascendus…Terra auquis glacius…Terra infernus…_"

"_Terra ascendus…Terra auquis glacius…Terra infernus…_" She continued to chant. It became a mantra keeping her mind calm and focused while all Hell was breaking loose outside.

Outside thick tree like vines with great thorns grew out of the blistering snow winding their way round the school. Some vines writhed out to toss aside giants and trolls keeping them from getting too close to the castle doors. A wall of ice exploded before the great doors within moments a face appeared and began to speak. **"YOU ARE NOT WELCOME. LEAVE THESE GROUNDS NOW!"** From its mouth spewed spears of razor sharp ice. Several felled three giants only to enrage the others.

With their great hammers the giants began pounding on the ice in earnest

"Ah, so we have an ecomancer among us. Oh to have such power. Travers send the little ecomancer our reply."

"With pleasure milord."

The man giggled with glee. As he pulled away his hood and gloves great blisters and burns could be seen across half his face and arms. All hair looked to have been scorched from his head. Voldemort looked on him with a twisted vision of joy. He has always looked for ways to increase his powers but a little know fact is that he experimented on many of his followers. Flames burst from his skin like water coalescing into a hulking behemoth made of flames. It marched upon the building ignoring the cries of two trolls, as they were burned alive. Hermione would tell you there's no such thing as a Heliopath and Voldemort would agree they aren't born they're made.

It wasn't long before the monstrous being of flame battered, burned, and melted away the ecomancer's defenses. Inside, the Great Chamber the tension was staggering, as all eyes were on Tessa especially when the rock surrounding the door glowed orange.

"Whatever comes through that door we are going to meet head on with honor." As the words left his mouth, a pack of seven bar-lgura teleported in behind them. The pack dropping effortless to the floor one landed on an unsuspecting staff member skewering him with a spear. The orangutan-like warriors grinned evilly with a mouthful of wicked looking teeth. Their large arms rippling with muscles and untamed ferocity.

"Push them back we have to make it out passed the wards." Zanatose screamed as the group let loose with spells and crossbow bolts. The demonbred warriors dodged with uncanny skill as they bounded around the room attacking with spears from the ceiling fangs and claws when teleporting within the group. On one such occurrence a beast grabbed a teacher's arm using translocation to cut it off. One bar-lgura used telekinesis to toss a lady through a magic tempered window, which shattered slicing her to ribbons.

"Avada Kedavra!" Zanatose's killing curse struck one of the beasts in the face but the emerald fire only managed to scorch away some fur. Several teachers fired at the same beast as he bore down upon the headmaster. After several minutes it finally succumbed to death. Three more died from death scythe and acidius curses.

Tessa diverted her attention from the door to aid her fellow teachers. Shards of stone shot across the room the beasts dodged or teleported out of the way before vanishing. The group looked around carefully however Talia Wagner was impaled from behind. Bartholomew Krieg slashed out catching nothing.

"Why won't these bastards show themselves?"

"We can't take much more of this. They'll be through those doors soon. We have to find a way to get the students out of here."

A swirling cloud of dust swept up from the floor collecting upon their invisible foes. "Everybody run." She screamed as the stone floor tossed the remaining staff down an open corridor. Minutes later there were three large explosions and a blood curdling scream.

The Death's Head Army entered the school some through the front and top of the castle. In thirty minutes it was all over. Zanatose was led into the Great Chamber in shackles and thrown to the floor. "Your colleagues have already pledged themselves to me. Join me and you too will know great power. A power beyond all others that of life and death."

"I have no need of such power and I'd rather die than serve you."

"There are worse things than death."

Moments later ten trembling first years were led into the chamber by a group of dementors and vampires. Voldemort made him watch while they were set upon by a frenzy of dark creatures. A few were turned before his eyes while others were left soulless with no will of their own.

"Go to Hell."

"If that is your answer so be it." Voldemort said in a cold cruel voice. The coolness of it frightened every being in the room. "Mulciber break his mind slowly." The Death Eater stunned him and dragged him down to the dungeons. "Lucius oversee repairs. Bellatrix let's you and I inspect our young recruits." They both cackled with unrepressed insanity.

Weeks later a young wizard entered the inner chambers of the International Confederation of Wizards. The crimson staining his shirt matched the color of his eyes. The members in assembly were startled at his arrival and appearance.

"It's Erik Zanatose."

"Isn't he Durmstang's headmaster."

"What's he doing here?"

"What's happened to him?"

Finally the council scribe spoke to him. "Sit down. What brings you here in such a state?" She asked. As if that was the key, Zanatose let out a gurgling scream and fell over dead.

The MLE was called in to examine the body. What the Aurors, Hitwizards, and Unspeakables found shook them to their very core. The man's tongue had been cut out and a dark mark had been carved into his chest.

At Hogwarts, Remus and Tonks moved quietly under the guise of a disillusionment charm. Their pace was slow as they crept along the battlements their cloaks flapping in the wind. Eventually they stopped as they neared the end of the Western Wall. Remus and Tonks leapt from the wall casting a feather falling charm on the way. The duo drifted slowly to the ground. No one had noticed the noise of their descent. With a quick glance round they ran for the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

They didn't move out of cover of the trees until they reached the clearing behind the Shrieking Shack. Remus' werewolf hearing didn't pick up anything as the two dashed to the rickety building. It might have been simpler to just apparate once inside the forest but there were too many trackers about. Surely by now Fudge had also placed them under surveillance.

A low level reductor curse allowed them entrance through the back door. The inside was just as Remus remembered it. Torn tapestries and broken furniture littered a few rooms. As they looked around nothing out of the ordinary jumped out at them. "Let's check the second floor."

"What are we looking for?"

"I'll know it when I see it." He said as he and Tonks went from room to room along the second floor. After what felt like forever Remus' spirits were beginning to fail. 'Harry's letter said it'd be here so it'll be here.'

_

* * *

Flashback_

_A silent pop, well silent to non-werewolf ears was heard within the room. His senses went on high alert one of the advantages to being a werewolf. He scanned the room a couple of times before his eyes fell on a beat up piece of parchment. A quick set of privacy charms and he snatched it up the familiar code phrase on his lips. 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good!'_

The parchment hid a small letter:

**Remus,**

**We had to leave quickly or we wouldn't have been able to leave at all. Go to the Shrieking Shack. I left something for you there. I know Sirius told you about it so you should have no trouble figuring it out. I would have given it to Dobby but he's taken enough risks as it is.**

**See you soon.**

**Harry. **

'Well there's only one room left to check and that's the one in which he first met Sirius. Why didn't I think of this before?' Remus finally located the galleon stuck to the underside of chair. He quickly tore it loose from chair. The coin once cold began to warm. The coin had an engraving of Harry on one side. It winked at him and then the words 'hold on' appeared. Remus grabbed Tonks as the serial number ticked down to zero.

Fudge sat at his desk his brow knitted hands clenched into fists as he looked over a letter baring the seal of the International Confederation of Wizards. 'The ministry's problems were now growing to levels I had never dared think of even in my scariest nightmares. Lord Thingy's forces now included several hordes of dark creatures, whatever was left of Durmstrang, plus witches and wizards from Northern Europe were defecting en masse. This new development coupled with Dumbledore's defiance and Harry Potter's insurrection may see the end of the British Ministry if not all wizarding way of life.'

"Why me? I won't stand for it.** They all must be dealt with."**

* * *

A/N: I don't know why this chapter previously appeared all in bold. I hope that I have fixed the problem. 


	9. Chapter 9: The House of Ares, part 1

Time of Change

Chapter 9: The House of Ares, part 1-The Call

* * *

Parseltongue

** Thought sending**

* * *

#_ Language translation_

Harry awoke as he felt a warm sensation against his chest. From inside his cloak he pulled a galleon. On its golden surface was the word 'Moony'. Harry looked around with a great big grin on his face. He touched his wand to the coin and spoke the incantation.

"_Recobrar portus_." A loud blast of sparks caught the attention of the others. "We're about to have visitors." Minutes later Remus and Tonks slammed into the hardwood floor in a great heap.

"Jeez that was the longest and roughest ride ever." Tonks yelped as she tried again to pull herself up after once more falling to the floor.

"It doesn't have to be pretty it just has to work." Lee said as he and Alicia attempted to enlarge the room. Katie and Lavender were busy levitating furniture around the room. The others were either adding rooms or wards to the building as Chauncy walked around looking in awe as the walls moved further and further away. Luna had finished healing his leg. It still pained him but he was steadier on his feet than before.

Remus rushed forward to embrace Harry but came face to face with a pair of wands. The Creevey brothers stopped his advance by sliding silently between the two. Their intent was obvious 'prove who you are or die'. Remus pulled up short and Tonks felt a wand point dig into her spine.

"What do you want to know?" He asked making sure to keep his hands visible.

"What kind of the animal kept Sirius company while he was on the run and what is its name?"

"A hippogriff named Buckbeak." The wands were lowered and the one covering Tonks was removed from her back. "How come you didn't ask Tonks anything?"

Harry smiled and turned to Hermione. "Because metamorphmagus hair cannot be used in any form of transfiguration potions. They counteract each other."

Tonks blinked in surprise. "I never knew that."

"Not many people do because it is such a rare ability. No one has had the opportunity to find out in several hundred years."

Remus looked Harry over real good. He noted that he had grown substantially since he last saw him at Grimmauld Place. His hair was tied back into a queue resembling a serpent's tail leaving his scar quite visible. The shadow of a beard graced his jaw line giving him a roguish world-weary look. The boy he remembered was now a man but what kind of man was he now.

"The Ministry has been in an uproar ever since you left Hogwarts." Harry grinned at the flustered lycanthrope and Remus shot him a glare back. "This is serious Harry. According to Dumbledore the charges drafted against you and the others are legitimate. Voldemort, the Ministry, and the Order are all out looking for you right now." Remus said as he handed Harry a copy of the Daily Prophet.

Harry skimmed over it quickly before replying. "It seems like business as usual to me Moony. Voldemort's always after me. The Ministry is easily dealt with. They have no jurisdiction to operate in certain areas as for the Order Dumbledore's just afraid because his weapon isn't under control."

"Harry he's just…"

"He's just 'trying to protect me and has my best interests at heart.' Was that what you were going to say? Let me ask you a few questions. Did Dumbledore ever tell mom and dad why Voldemort was after them? Has he told the Order the contents of the prophecy? I can save you the trouble and sum it up in a word, no. Well he told me. When you might ask. Was it the first time I asked after the incident with Quirrell? No. Or possibly after I almost died in the Chamber of Secrets? I don't think so. Could it have been after the Tri-wizard Tournament when I was used as a potion ingredient? No on all counts, he told me of all times right after Sirius died. He waits five years to drop the bomb that it is prophesied that it is my duty to save the wizarding world and that Voldemort has only one equal, me. Five wasted years in which I could have been training. If Dumbledore truly thinks of me as a weapon he sure as hell blunted his blade before battle."

Remus was shocked. He knew that Harry would be a great wizard but the full scope of it was staggering. "Harry no one expects you do it all by yourself."

"Don't they, Moony? I've been up and down from that pedestal so many times ever since I entered the wizarding world. But just for the sake of argument let's say I live up to the expectations of Fate and the masses and destroy Voldemort, what then? Will I go off and live a normal life? At Privet Drive I wasn't considered normal for a Muggle at Hogwarts I wasn't normal for a wizard. I've accepted the fact that I'll never be normal. There are always dark wizards and there will be another dark lord who will want to make a name by taking me on. Am I supposed to have a family in between battles with wannabe-dark lords? I won't do it."

"You can't let evil dictate your life Harry. Your parents and Sirius would want you to live your life."

"You misunderstand me Tonks. I meant I won't continue to fight like that; just dealing with the symptoms. I will treat the disease and cut out the cancer."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"If the Ministry had been stronger and wasn't corrupted by pureblood prejudices then Voldemort wouldn't be much of a threat, right. We will deal with Voldemort and the Ministry even if we have to bring down the whole wizarding world to do it."

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"It's quite simple. If Voldemort can become such a threat by gathering people to his cause then we should be able to follow suit. There are a lot of beings that have been hurt and trampled on by the Death Eaters and the Ministry. I know of many that might stand with us with some proper convincing such as: House-elfs, the Goblins, the Werewolves, Vampires, and those in exile. So now the only question that remains is are you with us?"

"I have always been with you Harry. Right or wrong I'm with you." Remus said as he shook the young man's hand and pulled him into a hug. "We're going to need supplies and equipment. But that's not a problem, a lot of the things we need you already possess."

* * *

Firenze looked up through the canopy of trees towards the enchanted ceiling. The universe opened up to him as he breathed in the smell of burning sage and felt the warmth of the fire. 'The pull of Mars is strong. It burns bright in the night sky. Mars sits ready for battle. I must speak with others on this.' He looked over to his companion who sits rigid the fire light reflected in the great lenses of her glasses.

* * *

Three weeks later Diagon Alley was shocked by the presence of three newcomers as with a rustle of cloth as a man and two women appeared moving with an arrogance and confidence that only the aristocratic possess. The man leading the group had foregone the long robes, preferred by so many British purebloods, in favor of a long black frock coat giving him the appearance of a medieval priest. His long straight black hair fell well passed his shoulders framing his face like the hood of a cobra. He was fair-skinned and a goatee that ended in a sharp point. His eyes were completely concealed behind a pair of dark mirror lens glasses. His two companions could have easily passed for twins if not for their difference in hair and skin tone. One had long ice white hair and the other blood red tresses, which stood out in stark contrast against the vibrant navy half-cloaks they wore wrapped around their black corsets. They eyes were similarly concealed as the gentleman's were.

The passersby only hazarded a quick glance. Each person who saw them later would say there was something almost predatory about these people. They could have apparated near their destination but their short walk would serve to intimidate any that thought to give the trio a second glance. If anyone had been able to pierce the enchantments and analyze their body language they would have noticed the nervousness on the man's face as he gave a sigh and a gentle prayer, 'I hope this spell works.'

As they entered Gringotts they were met by an attendant a low-level clerk who would usher them to someone of greater importance. They did not deem to speak with the attendant. He bowed several times before leading them into a private room. Several comfortable chairs and a desk appeared. On closer inspection of the large room what was once considered to be designs were actually runes. The room was covered from floor to ceiling with them. An ancient looking goblin entered the room moments later. One of the ladies regarded the runes with interest.

__

# After observing your rune work I assume we are free to speak venerable elder? # The redhead asked. The goblin was surprised at being addressed in his native language of Gobbledygook.

__

# You are milady. #

# Please call me Persephone. # The aged goblin noted the fact that she did not introduce her companions and continued.

# I am Olvenook and it is not every day that I hear my language spoken from human lips. #

# The gift of the tongue has been greatly taken for granted in this day and age. Not many wish to push cultural barriers. My companions and I are not such people. #

# It is an honor to meet such cultured individuals. Not many of the magi-blood deems to speak with such respect to those of non-magi origin. What may I do for you? #

The gentleman tilted his head in acceptance of the compliment bestowed upon them as he answered the goblin's question. _# I wish to transfer my funds to a more secure account. I do not trust the current government during these...uh-troubling times. Their current position on certain issues makes my livelihood too vulnerable especially if the administration stays true to form. This is why I am speaking with you venerable one, as you are the final say in matters of finance. If my requests are met we may be able to aid each other in this tumultuous climate, as I would be very grateful. #_

# I assure you that your accounts are quite safe here at Gringotts but I will be more than happy to fulfill your request. # The dark haired gentleman handed the goblin two pieces of parchment and a key. The goblin read over the papers then gave the man a quizzical and suspicious look before speaking. _# Sir I am sorry but these belong to Mr. Potter. #_ The elder halted in his speech as for the briefest of moments something flashed on the man's forehead. _# I understand. #_ 'It is the Potter heir. He defies the government and is in a position to help my people but will he. Hmm…this must be played carefully or I will arouse his anger.'

__

# I would like the entirety of the vaults 256, 662, and 800 (I don't know the actual vault numbers)_ moved to a vault of adequate size that could accommodate my funds. #_

# Venerable elder I do not wish to offend but I must ask. Where do your loyalties lie? # The white haired lady said speaking for the first time since she entered the room. The goblin was taken aback by this question as something similar had been on his mind earlier.

__

# They lie as always with the Goblin Council of Elders and the Goblin people. #

# I am glad. If you had said otherwise then I'd have had to think that purses of False Gold tainted the elder's hands and that the luster of his silver was tarnished. #

# Never. # He said with conviction.

__

# Then I ask you to speak with the Council of Elders. Ask them, 'what fortunes they seek from the wind?' Send word to me afterwards and we shall speak at greater length. #

# What name do you wish the new vault to be under? #

# I would like it under the name Lord Christopher Ares but if any shall inquire as to my financial status then 'The House of Ares' will do. # The red head raised an eyebrow at the man's answer.

Several minutes later Olvenook handed, the newly named, Lord Ares his key and two silver rings _# Here you are milord. #_ As he held them the signet rings fused, the crest changed to that of a flaming sword piercing a star with two wands crossing its path. Along the edge of the ring in Latin were the words 'by sword and wand we rule'. _# Just press your ring to the bill of whatever purchases you wish to make and they will be sent here for payment. #_

Ares looked toward the ladies and they nodded in answer. They had a long day ahead of them and a great number of purchases to make. On their first stop they acquired several trunks with expanded compartments and shrinking charms attached. From store to store they went. At each one they'd stop to fill a trunk then shrink it again. They continued in this manner until they made their way to Ollivander's. It took several minutes to convince Ollivander of his identity and another forty-five minutes for Ares to find a secondary wand. In the end they left the store with a 13-inch black ash wand with shadowcat hair core.

With wand in hand the next step was to enter the depths of Nocturne Alley. The enchantments placed on them gave off an otherworldly glow. As they passed the denizens of dark alley shied away. It didn't take long for them to reach Borgin & Burkes. In Ares' mind this and Flourish and Blotts were by far the easiest stops of the day. In both cases he had expressed interest in updating his library and money was no object. They ended up coming away with every Dark Arts book Mr. Borgin had in stock. When they finally arrived back at Gringotts, near exhaustion, Griphook took them on a winding cart ride to the new vault. They removed tons of old spell books, documents, magical artifacts (dark and light), a cache of weapons and filled the remaining trunk with gold and jewels before returning to the surface. They'd have to take a day off just to recover from their excursion in Diagon Alley.

Do you think we got enough Harry? The gentle presence of Luna fluttered against his mind like butterfly kisses.

We got almost everything on the list Hermione and Remus gave us. It should be enough for now. From the look on Tonks' face I think we might have gotten too much. With their business concluded they made it back to the apparation point.

As soon as they appeared back at the DA hideout (they had yet to come up with a better name), Remus and Hermione started in on them. They had both been worried that something would go wrong. They noted that Tonks had a strange look on her face.

They each emptied their pockets and reversed the shrinking charm on the trunks. "We were able to get everything you wanted and we needed. Neville grabbed the plants, herbs, and potion ingredients while Cho, Pavarti, and Padma removed the potions' equipment. Remus began levitating the books to the shelves in the new library. Dean, Ernie, Lee, and Ron placed the weapons in the training room.

Harry waved his hand in front of his face removing the glamour causing the warrior runes to reappear. _# Luna could you come here. I'm going to need your help. #_ Everyone turned around at the strange sounds coming out of Harry's mouth. Harry began to smile at the looks of bewilderment on the others' faces.

"Harry what's going on? I don't remember you speaking gobbledygook before you left." Hermione said giving him her best McGonnagel impression. She narrowed her eyes at the silence that greeted her question. The others had also stopped to look on.

"I think you all need to gather round cause I'm only going to tell this once. I performed a ritual that I recently found in one of the tomes that we took…uh borrowed from Hogwarts. On top of that, I cast an ancient language spell, on Tonks, Luna, and myself, that Rowena gave me." There were shouts of concern at his confession the most vocal was Hermione's.

"How could you do something so irresponsible? Rituals are very very dangerous and Luna how could you let him do this." Hermione screamed her hair escaping from the ties on the side of her head.

"Hermione, it was his choice and he's okay. Besides it was a light ritual." Luna said trying to draw some of Hermione's ire away from her boyfriend.

"What is the purpose of the ritual and what languages does the spell allow you to speak?"

"It's called the _Idioma charm._"

"According to Rowena this spell was ancient even in her time, it allows an individual to understand, speak, and read any language they come in contact with. No one in this time has ever heard of it. As for the ritual it is a light based as Luna said, it enhances the memory to the point that you can instantly memorized about 80 of everything you see or read. I figured it would come in extremely handy with the plans we're making. It should really help with all the books we bought today considering a lot of them aren't in English. This spell coupled with the ritual will allow us to commit to memory a whole shi…" Hermione glared daggers at Harry. "…bunch of spells. Everyone must decide whether they want to participate in the ritual but for now I will cast the _Idioma charm_ on each of you so that you can begin studying some of the spell books we brought back with us. Due to the charm, I had a long talk with Olvenook at Gringotts today. He is going to talk to the Council of Elders for us."

Everyone cheered at their first major step until Luna quieted the group down. "There are a lot of other things we need to take care of now and several groups we need to make contact with."

"_Idioma universus._" Luna assisted Harry in placing the charm on everyone in the room including Chauncy.

"Remus we need to step up our training. Chauncy has already agreed to help train us in hand-to-hand combat. I would like you to assist by alternating between magical and Muggle hand-to-hand. We may have the knowledge and power but we still lack experience. It is up to us to continue our magical training."

"I'll do what I can Harry." He said before he went back to organizing the library.

Tonks stepped up to him after everyone had gone back to their assignments. "What is with this Lord Ares and House of Ares business?"

"Almost every time that I've run into Firenze and the other centaurs they have spouted off about how bright Mars is and how war is coming. In mythology Mars is the Roman god of war and Ares is the Greek god of war. Don't worry it doesn't mean anything and now that I have a new name, a legitimate face I can move about without drawing the wrong kind of attention. Sometimes the best place to hide is in plain sight."

* * *

Sage mixed with the scent of raspberry tea as Trelawney joined the centaur once again. Beneath the canopy of trees and stars they muddled over the threads of past and future in their own ways. They both watched as a star fell between the Firenze vision of Mars. 'It appears that Mars is ready for battle. He draws his sword and calls others to aid.'

Trelawney drops her cup and begins to speak. **'The sword is drawn and battle is joined. Mars will walk the Earth. Alliances will forge beneath his banner. The fist of oppression will cause a triangle of competing interests. And herald in the War of Three.'** She shook her head as she finished speaking. "I'm sorry Firenze I spilt my tea I guess I must have dosed off there for a moment."

* * *

Bill apparated into back garden of the Burrow. With all of the negative emotions he was experiencing it was a wonder he didn't splinch himself. The family could no longer apparate or floo into the house proper since the story broke on the DA. The Weasleys' floo connection had been cut right after an over eager reporter flooed into Burrow one morning during breakfast. The disregard for privacy hadn't ended there. The Ministry's law enforcement division had been staking out their home for quite some time. Bill could almost feel the eyes of the invisible watchers burning into his back. It was beginning to wear on nerves of the household.

Bill entered the house with a sad purpose. He had to once again tell his parents that there was no news of their missing family. What greeted him was not the sad affair he had expected. His parents were sitting at the kitchen table looking through the contents of a strange package. Joyous tears fell from his mother's eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked as he moved to join them. Arthur looked to Bill and handed a photograph. The first thing he noticed was that the people didn't move the second was the people in it. The frozen expressions of Ron and Ginny smiled back at them. There was a letter attached in his brother and sister's barely legible scrawl that read:

* * *

__

Mom and Dad,

Don't worry we're all right. By now you've probably heard what happened to us during the raid. I would like to tell you that the story in the Daily Prophet is totally wrong but the truth as I've heard it is that most of it is true. I know you'll disagree with what I'm about to but you must know. We're at war and things are going to get real bad. The children you knew are gone. For you it's been a few months since we last saw each other but for us it has been almost four years. We have gained three major obstacles since our return, Fudge, Voldemort, and Dumbledore. Mom, Ron is right. Fudge wants to hex us on sight. At best we'll get hexed at worst thrown in Azkaban without trial. Voldemort will either want to kill us or use us neither one is very fun thought. Well Dumbledore will just be in the way. He will hinder us by telling half-truths and trying to protect us but in the end he'll turn us over to the Ministry. Before you faint from worry Mom we do have a plan. I can't tell you what it is though in case the enchantments on this letter are broken.

I need you to do something for us. Tear the bottom off this letter off write a letter to Charlie on one half and one to Fred and George on the other. Tell Fred and George that they should take time off and visit Charlie. Then tell Charlie to expect some extra company. It's very important that they visit Charlie soon. We both love you very much and we will all try to get out to see you as soon as we can.

Love,

Ron and Ginny

* * *

Bill's eyes misted up as he finished the letter. He wanted to protest scream and curse some sense into his siblings and their friends but there was nothing he could do about it. Even if they were right in front of him he still wouldn't have been able to come up with a good argument to deter them.

'Oh bugger!'

**__**

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10: The House of Ares, part 2

Time of Change

Chapter 10: The House of Ares, part 2-First Ones

* * *

A/N: I don't own the Lochsha or Lyage. **_This has been revised._**

* * *

Parseltongue

** Thought sending**

#_ Language translation_

****

Beast Speech

* * *

__

Romania

January 11, 1997--

Fred and George flooed into 'The Hydra' a small pub nestled in the middle of the dragon reservation. As soon as they exited the green flames Charlie Weasley pulled them into a brotherly embrace. Charlie looked every bit the dragon wrangler decked out in his flameproof robes and dragon hide gear. "Alright Gred Forge?"

"Alright Charlie." They replied. They gave him a pair of mischievous grins similar to the one that was gracing his own face. Charlie settled into a corner booth before ordering three mugs of Romanian ale. They sipped at their ale enjoying the chilling sensation as it trailed a slow burn down their throats. "This is good stuff."

After about thirty minutes of small talk Charlie cast a subtle privacy charm. "I take it you got a letter from Mom and Dad." They both nodded. "I was told to expect some extra company and I'm not sure they meant just you two."

"I keep thinking that Harry and Ron will show up but if everything I'm hearing out of England is true then they'd be crazy to visit any of us."

Fred's voice shifted to a bare whisper. "Maybe we're supposed to meet up with a member of the Order."

"There's no telling who'll show up. I guess they'll contact us so keep your eyes open." The crowd thinned out some as the lunch crowd left and filled back in as the dinner regulars appeared. The day was almost over and the evening was winding down. The brothers continued to wait. Their conversation shifting from Charlie's work to Fred and George's work then over to which team they thought would win the cup this year.

They began to grow tired as time continued to tick away. "_Tempus._" An eerie green 11:30 appeared above the table. George leaned back in his chair to stretch and bumped into a tall brown haired man in a faded dragon hide duster. His deep tanned skin was out of place in this land of ghostly pale people. He didn't say a word as he stepped to their table. As he reached into his coat the three Weasley men looked ready to go for their wands. The man pulled out a small brown card and laid it on the table. The three men watched as ink began to rise from the card's surface forming the words, '_I solemnly swear I am up to no good._'

Charlie looked on in confusion while Fred and George looked from the card to the man with a gimlet eye. The man just stood there waiting. "_Mischief Managed._" The ink vanished and an image, of a flaming sword piercing a star with two wands crossing its path appeared burnt into the card's surface. Charlie watched as his brothers moved aside to allow room for the newcomer. As soon as he sat down a privacy charm was erected.

"My name is Gideon but that is all I can tell you for now. You are going to have another mug of ale and then we're going to get up and leave. Some friends of mine are waiting for me outside." As Gideon finished the privacy field dropped. "So who do you feel will win the cup this year. My money's on Bulgaria." He motioned for another round of ale.

"I think that England has a chance this year that is if Puddlemere United doesn't throw and upset at the quarter finals." The drinks appeared a few minutes into the quidditch banter.

"I hear your minister is not holding things together. He should have sent the Russian Ministry aid since this dark lord is a product of your country's complacency. Word has it that he now controls most of Russia and has many sympathizers. When he captured Durmstrang he captured the hope of many people in Western Europe. Ah but enough politics drink up." Gideon downed his ales in one go and began muttering under his breath. "I will wait for you outside." He stood up and headed for the door.

The three Weasleys downed their mugs and followed the mysterious man. Outside they found the man lounging against a fence. He pulled red ball out of his pocket motioning for the others to touch it. As they touched it all at once there was a great heave as they were jerked violently forward. They found themselves in front of the mouth of a cave. "It's only a little farther now. "_Obfuscate._" Gideon said as they entered the cave. The entrance vanished replaced by deep shadows.

"What was that?" Charlie exclaimed once more looking suspiciously at their guide.

"You have nothing to fear. It's only a shadow arts spell. It works similar to a Notice-Me-Not but is more effective." Charlie didn't look like he believed the man. For the second time that night he wondered why his parents wanted them to come in contact with this man.

The light of a campfire invaded the darkness. Four individuals appeared right next to it. Fred and George both looked startled at their quick appearance. Charlie had had enough cloak and dagger for one night and pulled his wand. "Who are you people and what's going on? I want some answers."

A woman's voice cut through the tension. "I believe we should introduce ourselves or we'll be scraping poor Gideon off the cave walls."

Another woman's voice joined hers. "I agree." The second woman removed her hood and brushed back strands of short blonde hair. "My name is Ambrosia Roberts and these are my friends…" she gestured to a brunette with long curly hair and a man with sandy-blond hair. "Isabella Troy and Tiberius Alder. You've already met Gideon Weston."

"Should these names mean anything to us?"

"Not really Charlie. Will this help?" Gideon waved his hand in front of his face and his features changed. His face visibly pales and hair became a vibrant red. Freckles danced along the edge of the tattooed markings adorning his face. To say that Charlie, Fred and George were shocked would be an understatement. The last member of the group stepped out of the shadows. Power spilled from emerald eyes in waves like a live wire.

"R-Ron H-Harry what are you doing here?" They stammered out. Their mouths gaping like fish as Neville, Hannah, and Lavender revealed themselves.

"We had the letters sent to you because we need your help."

"What can we do for you?"

"We need to get in touch with an old acquaintance of yours."

"What acquaintance?"

"Dimitri Rastov."

"What? But Dimitri's a vampire why would you need to contact him."

"Because things are getting out of control. Voldemort has taken over Durmstrang and a good chunk of Europe. We cannot allow him to make certain connections. So I need you to…"

* * *

In the deepest part of the '_Forest of Eldarbane,_' five ladies sat patiently on a huge slab of stone. Beside them lay a large gray wolf; it was several times larger than any normal wolf its eyes gave off an eerie silver glow. Another lady sat upon the ground running her fingers through his long soft fur. She softly cooed at the great beast.

Before long the gentle padding of canine feet could be heard in the distance, the new scents and strange sounds within their woods drawing them ever closer. As they neared the clearing they parted circling the strangers. The only tell tale sign of their presence were the glowing eyes in the darkness. The forest guardians didn't make a move. Usually their presence was enough to scare off any invaders. They could smell no fear on the invaders.

Out in the darkness they spoke amongst each other. Reyani, the intruders have brought a cursed one and a Lochsha with them. They do not seem to fear us. Shall we teach them fear? ****

No Gaius. They seem to want something. Their stance is open not hostile. ****

__

# We are peaceful. You need not fear us. My name is Persephone. #

****

You speak Lyage tongue. How is this possible? There has not been a beast speaker for five ages. A white wolf exited the tree line walking towards the gathering of humans.

__

# We are not beast speakers. We have just acquired the gift of the tongue recently. #

****

Then you are mage-kin. That is the only explanation. Why do you bring Lochsha and a cursed one within our realm? ****

__

# They are Tomas and Niameh our kin. They are not responsible for that which Fate has dealt them. The others in our party are Aglaia, Athena, Thalia and Amon Sun. #

****

They may be kin but I sense that these are not true names. ****

__

# That is truth. These are names given outside of pack for there are enemies in the woods of the world. #

****

There is much truth in your words. What is your purpose here? ****

__

# The outerworld has bred an abomination that threatens to spill across the borders of all realms. This being kills without reason raping and pillaging nature. His goal is to become immortal. We fear he will not stop until he has destroyed the entire world. We seek the first ones to reunite beings of the great council. Will you join us? #

* * *

__

DA Hideout—

The remainder of the group waited with baited breath for the signal to apparate. Harry told them that they'd know it when they saw it. These first two missions would be the hardest and the most beneficial according to Hermione (Athena).

Padma (Fatima) and Pavarti (Fiona) could only sit and wait. They all had their own part to play. Every single member of the DA trusted Harry so they would wait and come when needed. A blue fireball appeared and turned into a blue ball. Dean whistled to the others. There was a ripple of air as everyone cast a glamour. With a series of pops they all vanished.

**__**

TBC…

A/N: There was a comment made that the aliases of the DA were confusing and that some were having trouble figuring out whom was who. The names are as follows: _Hannah (Ambrosia), Lavender (Isabella Troy), Susan Bones (Thalia), Cho (Amon Sun), Hermione (Athena), Neville (Tiberius), Luna (Persephone), Remus (Tomas Wolf), Padma (Fatima), Pavarti (Fiona), Harry (Ares), Tonks (Niameh), Ginny (Aglaia), and Ron (Gideon)_. These are the public faces (the ruling council or inner circle) of the House of Ares the rest will come to be known in time. I'll try to be clearer about names in the future.


	11. Chapter 11: The House of Ares, part 3

Time of Change

Chapter 11: The House of Ares, part 3-First Ones revisited

* * *

Parseltongue

** Thought sending**

#_ Language translation_

****

Beast Speech

* * *

A/N: I do not own _Vampire: the Masquerade_. It is the property of _White Wolf Publishing_.

* * *

__

"We need to get in touch with an old acquaintance of yours."

"What acquaintance?"

"Dimitri Rastov."

* * *

__

Romania

January 11, 1997—

"The message has been sent."

"When we get a reply send the signal." Harry told Ron. Charlie and the twins watched the group carefully. He knew they'd be older but to see it was shocking. These changes that had been made to them were not just physical but mental as well. In Charlie's opinion it was disconcerting, to say the least, to hear Harry and his younger brother talking politics and strategy like old soldiers. But that is what they were, with every adventure and every near miss they had slowly been moving towards what they were now only recent events had sped up the process. No matter what the papers said he could see that they weren't evil, maybe a little darker than he would've liked though.

Charlie and the twins had been sitting in the cave for hours it seemed but neither Ron nor Harry had spoken to them since their initial revelation. So Fred chanced it his voice sounding weird to his own ears. "So what's with the tattoos, Harry?" This time Harry looked to Ron. Charlie caught a flicker of something in their eyes before Harry answered.

"They're the warrior brand."

"Do they mean anything?" Everyone smiled at his question.

"Yeah!" Ron said. "My beautiful and intelligent girlfriend along with several of our creative friends came up with it during their research on wards."

"Why were you doing research on wards?"

Harry took over speaking as if he hadn't heard the question. "They may look like a wicked design but they're really layers of rune wards, charms, and protection spells that make up the 'warrior brand'. We got the idea that if you can ward a building then why not ward a person. Tattoos seemed like the best way to go about it. The designs come from several warrior tribes around the world."

"It took some time to get the group used to the idea of tattoos but there are some benefits." Their similarity to the Dark Mark was not lost on Fred and George.

"What spells?" "What benefits?" The twins said together in their dual-minded way.

"Well I'm not sure about all of them. The best minds of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff did the rune work. I assume they were pretty thorough. You'll have to ask Lavender and Hannah." Harry said giving the ladies a heart-melting smile.

"There are several active and passive spells woven into the rune work. For starters, there are cooling, calming, silencing, and balance charms that allow for the enhancements to work."

"What enhancements?"

"We placed a ferus charm into the mix. It was used by hunters and ancient Aurors to hunt prey by enhancing the senses to that of an animal. The rest of the enhancements include a celer agilis, strengthening, glamour, element resistance, healing, lifeline and life's-blood charms. The last two will stop a person from bleeding to death and monitor their magic and life force. The warrior brand actually encompasses most of our body and there are many more charms."

"Whew!" Fred and George let out a long whistle. "You guys are like super wizards."

Ron quickly squashed this thought and had a go at Fred and George. "Far from it little brothers. It's just enough to keep us alive give us an edge." The twins glared at Ron before realizing that he was actually older than the both of them were now.

"They're helpful but we're not super wizards. Many of the charms are minor ones. There are more powerful variations of the ones we used but they are incompatible when arranged the way we did. We're lucky the brand works as well as it does." Lavender closed the conversation with a cold dose of reality. 'It wasn't easy and there was a fair amount of pain involved.' She thought as she recalled the cool feeling of the rune die before the incantation and its searing heat as the runes were permanently bonded to her body. She now played host to a magical entity whose tendrils of power caressed her magical core.

The silence stretched out before them interrupted only by the occasional thump. Harry and Ron tossed a blue ball back and forth between them. Just as Charlie was about to get up and strangle the two men a crow flew into the cave dropped a letter and left. Harry read over it quickly and handed it to Ron.

Lord Ares,

A mutual friend informs me that you are an honorable being and I trust his judgement. My sire, Lord Nakris Eldridge, wishes me to inform you that he will grant your audience. However, Lord Eldridge is hosting a ball this tomorrow evening at the Belvedere Palace in Vienna. You are required to attend. Thereafter the conclave will convene. The ball will begin in 8 p.m. As you are mage-kine and not some simple mundane the time should be adequate enough for you and yours to make it on time.

Dimitri Ivan Rastov

"Okay Ron." Ron flicked his wrist lazily a light golden web of energy wrapped round the blue ball as it burst into flames and disappeared.

Low crackling preceded the en masse apparation of the remaining DA members. Ron gathered their attention and took charge. "Alright people here's the deal we're going to Vienna. Lord Eldridge expects us to attend a ball at the Belvedere Palace tomorrow evening. That gives us plenty of time to make arrangements. Lavender, you Padma, Ernie, and Hannah will be on transfiguration detail. We all need proper attire if we're going to make an impression on the Tremere." The group nodded and moved off to converse on the subject. "The Tremere have the most rigid hierarchical system among the vampire clans. They stand on protocol, honor and respect power above all else. They alone among all the clans are the most likely to forge an alliance with mages. Legend has it they were founded by a group of warlocks. This means that besides the some odd vampire discipline and mental ability we'll have to watch for any spells being cast. When we arrive we will form trifectas."

"What about us?" The Weasleys asked.

"You three will stick close to Harry, Hannah, Lavender and myself so that we can buffer your minds. Any other arrangements can be made tomorrow. It's been a long night I suggest we get some sleep."

* * *

__

Vienna, Austria

January 12, 1997, 7:45 p.m.-

Dimitri stood waiting in the foyer the slight downward curl of his lip showing his distaste at playing babysitter. He liked Charlie and thought of him as a friend he was about the only Kine or Mage that Dimitri found of any worth. He didn't expect this evening to be a pleasant one. It was going to be all politics. He'd rather be in his cell going over old tomes and advancing his knowledge of thaumaturgy. He paced and mentally recited the _Canticle of Sacred Blood_ to calm his preternatural nerves.

He stopped his pacing as the lights flickered briefly. The light scraping of silk on skin alerting him to another presence he glanced up into the eyes of Charlie Weasley. Dimitri didn't move, as his gaze drifted over Charlie's left shoulder towards the large group of people. Charlie drew his attention back as he began the introductions.

"You remember me telling you about my twin brothers Fred and George." Charlie said before side stepping and motioning in a half bow to the other members of the group. "This is Lord Ares and his companions: Ladies Ambrosia Roberts, Isabella Troy, Fiona and Fatima Kaiba, Warmasters Gideon Weston and Tiberius Alder."

"Welcome to Vienna, Lord Ares. I hope this evening's festivities are to your liking." He said hoping his voice didn't show the apprehension he was feeling or broadcast his thoughts. 'Are they kindred? They have the appearance of Tzimisce, whose looks flout the masquerade, yet they are kine. They are tainted with blood magicks especially their leader.' If the appearance of main group was startling their companions were horrifically so. No matter from which angle Dimitri looked he couldn't discern what the others looked like. From beneath their dark hoods their faces seemed to give off a dazzling light, as did their hands, it was as if they were messengers' of God. Their dark robes didn't dowse the light merely contain its intensity.

Ares watched him for several minutes before speaking. "Ancillae Rastov, my companions and I accept your warm welcome and wish you to thank Lord Eldridge for his invitation. I have noticed your interest in our other traveling companions. They are the…" Ares paused inclining his head to the side. "** the _Diauroris_ .**"

In unison the group gives a slight bow as if to say that 'we finally acknowledging your presence'. Dimitri bows in return and leads them toward the ballroom. 'I must watch these people very carefully. They are unknowns and know far too much about kindred ways.'

**The _Diauroris_? **

**Yes.**

**Where did you come up with that?** The mental tingle of Fatima giggling filled his mind **What's so funny?**

**The _Diauroris_ is a wizard's myth, usually told to kids at bedtime, about a group of warriors who return from the dead as beings of light to defeat all evil. I just thought it was funny that when you break it down you get DA. It's kind of a play on words. The Dia-Auroris means 'through the light of dawn'. It's also where the aurors get their name. I got an O+ on our History of Magic O.W.L's. **

**Cool, at least we're no longer Dumbledore's Army plus the misdirection will help us in our future dealings.**

The mental chatter ceased as the doors to the ballroom opened and the warriors of light entered. After the public introduction, the _Diauroris_ subtly formed up around the House of Ares' inner circle. Gideon stood beside Ambrosia his brown hair lying wild and free against the wine colored frock coat. On the other side Ares soaked in the light of the dimly lit hall. The depth dark appearance and eerie glow of his eyes gave the illusion of the Prince of Darkness. The other vampire clans had their representatives there.

Even if Isabella hadn't known ahead of time who and what these beings were she would have been able to tell by the way they carried themselves. Charlie and the twins were silent as the group mingled among the upper crust of Vienna's vampire high society. The potential danger they were in had the hair rising on the back of Charlie's neck. He trusted his friend Dimitri and wasn't afraid of him. It's one thing to be in the presence of a vampire it's quite another to be in the presence of one hundred such beings. He was surprised to see his brother waltzing with a slender alabaster skinned woman as if he'd been dancing for decades.

Gideon set the tone for the rest of the ball and after several hours the ball had begun to wind down with very little in fighting among clans. The Brujah and Gangrel had words but Dimitri assured Lord Ares that it was to be expected whenever the two clans were in each other's presence. It seemed that the presence of the _Diauroris_ stopped many such occurrences from happening throughout the night. Dimitri attributed it to the fact that _Diauroris_ looked like holy creatures and stunk of blood magicks. Either one of these was enough to give any kindred pause. Crosses holy water and the things they represent were superstitions to the kindred yet no one wanted to chance it.

The chiming of the great grandfather clock signaled the end of the ball. The Ancillae ushered in errant Childes or Neonates from the room before rejoining the Elders. The room adjacent to the ballroom held a large conference area with an old oak table. The head of the dark table was stained black and had a large slit through its surface. It was left from when Nakris the current leader took control. He shoved a bastard sword through the chest of Gaven Orlock, the youngest childe of Tremere, before diablerizing him and wrestling away control of the council. Legend has it that sword once forged was cooled in the blood of a necromancer.

After Eldridge sat the other Primogen took their seats. Ares and the others remained standing. "My Ancillae tells me you wish to broker a treaty with us for aid in your war. Why should we deem to get involved?"

"Two reasons. The first being that your enemies have sided with our own which makes them a greater danger to you. The second is that my associates and I would make great allies in the mundane world as well as the magical world. I know that members of my government have sent hunters into your lands before. I swear by Blood Oath…" says a small glimmer of light later and blood falls upon the table. "…that this will never happen again and promise that if ever the Sabbat or any clanless vampires intrude upon your lands we will send hunters to your aid."

"And why would you do this boy?" The Brujah Primogen bellowed down the table.

"You kill only when you have to and never in such a manner or number that draws attention. Your ways are your own business. My associates and I do not see the logic in hostilities between our people. There is more profit in mage-kindred coexistence. You operate in the mundane world, blending in never making your presence known whereas many of my kind find it difficult and somewhat beneath them to interact with mundanes. In this we are flawed. We could learn from your example and you could benefit from our brand of magicks. "

"What is that?" Asked a platinum-haired lady, sitting across from the Brujah Primogen, in an ivory dress a laurel of roses in her hair. As she moved frost fell from the blushing petals.

"There will soon come many changes in my world. These changes will call for some new ways and new perspectives. I would ask the council to send their representatives to parley with the Mage Council." ** Damn to the depths whatever muttonhead thought up 'parley'! ** Ares' mentally rolled his eyes and gave a snort at Dean's comment.

"I see no problem with what you have said. I even see the sense in it. However, how do we know we can trust you? My childe trusts only one kine-mage and you are not he. I know neither of you. You will have to prove yourselves to me." Eldridge spoke once again.

Gideon took the initiative to speak this time. "How are we to prove ourselves?"

Eldridge rubbed his chin as if in thought. "A month ago my estate in Palermo was attacked and seized during a Sabbat uprising. In the resulting struggle for power my oldest childe, Edmond Roget, was killed. Edmond was in possession of a priceless heirloom."

"The Infernum Sitis, 'Hell's Thirst', is quite an interesting blade."

"You know of it?"

"Yes." Gideon answers simply.

'Hmm…interesting. They may indeed be great allies.' "I would like for you to recover what was taken, kill those responsible, and bring me proof of their death. Dimitri will give you all the information you need." Eldridge looks to his council for any comments. The other Primogen in turn look to the platinum haired woman.

"The Vienna Conclave swears by blood that we will ally ourselves with the House of Ares and honor any allegiances they might hold, if you are successful." The Primogen spilled their blood upon the dark surface of the table.

Ares bid the council farewell and strode out with Gideon and the others in his wake. Charlie didn't look happy as Dimitri handed Gideon a couple rolls of parchment.

A moment later the _Diauroris_ were gone like dust in the wind as quickly as they came and just as silent.

* * *

A major argument ensued as they appeared in the cave. "I can't believe you agreed to this." Gideon didn't even turn around as with a gesture a table appeared.

"What other option did we have?" He asked as he unrolled the parchment on the tabletop.

"But you can't honestly think you'll just waltz in there blind and take out a nest of vampires."

"No I don't. There will be no waltzing this time. Now if you'd leave me the bloody hell alone I may be able to figure a way in. Are you going to help us or not? Because either way we're doing this with or without your help brother." Charlie didn't say anything after that only nodded his acceptance.

Ares wandered off to the other end of the cave and placed a privacy ward. He didn't want the others to know what he was up to. If they knew then they'd try to stop him. He pulled a shrunken book from his pocket and began to read through it again. He'd learned that it took three to four readings before he could retain the contents of a book thus was the extent of the ritual he'd performed. Every light side ritual was like that painful and slow going. Even with everything they'd done it still paled in comparison with Voldemort and his Death Eaters. They had knowledge but lacked power and experience. Well they'd soon deal with both of those issues if Harry, Mage Lord Ares had anything to say about it.

TBC…


	12. Chapter 12: Blood Hunt

Time of Change

Chapter 12: Blood Hunt

* * *

Parseltongue

** Thought sending**

#_ Language translation_

****

Beast Speech

* * *

A/N: I do not own _Vampire: the Masquerade_. It is the property of _White Wolf Publishing_.

* * *

__

Palermo, Sicily

January 18, 1997—

Six days later found the _Diauroris_ in the hills overlooking what once was the Eldridge estate. 'It was good to be back together.' Gideon thought as he looked toward Athena. The others had returned three days ago safe and sound from a successful mission. For the millionth time he thought about happy he was to be with her. He noticed that she was in her element soaking up everything around her like a sponge. Her intelligence and attention to detail was a complement to his innate strategic nature. However his understanding of women especially this one at times made his head spin.

Her insistence on the inner circle maintaining their aliases at all times and referring to the main group as the _Diauroris_ in public was a bit hard to get used to. He understood the need for it but it was hard not to refer to her as Hermione even in his own mind. Luna, or rather Persephone as he had learned to call her, stated that it was no different than what aurors and hitwizards do when they go deep undercover.

"Gideon. I count 25 retainers down here and around 25 kindred inside. What do you have?" Tiberius said his voice coming from a small shaving mirror dangling from Gideon's belt.

"Add 15 more retainers on this end, Ti'." He replied. "Tell the Diauroris to clear the pitch. Gideon let out a long breath. Athena gave him a sympathetic look as if to say, 'it has to be done and we have to start somewhere'.

Tiberius had the similar expression as he spoke to the dark clad warriors before him. "Let's make it quick and quiet." They cast disillusionment charms before apparating into the grounds. Each assailant silently walked up behind the retainers. Tiberius was the first of the group to act as he flicked his wand at the first man's neck casting the dislocater curse. A dislocater curse at point blank range is deadly. Seconds later, as if proving the point, there was a satisfying snap. It was followed quickly by several more, as the retainers' necks were broken. The same thing happened all over the compound as men were felled by the quickest means possible.

As Gideon blinked his eyes his vision magnified. He watched as the gas-like vapor outlines of people appeared behind the retainers near his position. There was a brief spark of light and the men before him crumpled to the ground. In the space of several heartbeats it was all over. He stretched out his senses and waited for Ti' to report.

"The pitch is clear." Came through the mirror. Behind Athena and Gideon Ares was checking his gear. Athena watched him as he peered into a small black pouch. She was curious but there wasn't time to sate her curiosity.

"Clear skies." Said Gideon.

"Fair winds." Replied Ares before he disapparated. He appeared less than a second later in front of a large metal door which shown bright with brass and gold. He stepped up to it with his wand out. There was no way that the occupants didn't know something was up since the number of heartbeats had decreased substantially. "_Tabesco_." With a word the door buckled exploding inward in a spray of molten metal. The two remaining retainers fell to the floor in agony as the hot metal hit them. "_Deoxis_." Ares said. A beam of pale light connected with both men sparing them both as their blood was deoxygenated. They died before they realized what was going on. A quick death was all Ares could grant them. For their masters there would be no such reprieve.

Gideon and the remainder of the _Diauroris_ waited for the signal. They watched as he strolled into the building a sneer set upon his lips. His robes trailing behind him like a wild beast. **Someone needs to check and see if Snape's dead because Ares is channeling the slimy git.** There was a series of mental snickers and snorts in the aftermath of that comment.

**I heard that. Shouldn't you have your mind on business mate?**

**Don't worry about me you just watch your arse in there.**

The sneer dropped from his face for a few seconds but was back and he was all business again. He looked around concentrating as he subtly pushed his magic out around him. He gave it a three count before feeling the resonance of his magic rebound back on him. The ballroom was to his right as were three kindred. One was standing at the far end of the ballroom the others knelt in alcoves above the door.

* * *

'Fresh blood. This should be real quick.' Thought one of the kindred assassins waiting above the door. He gave his clansmen a full view of fang before calling dibs on the intruder's heart. He long bald-headed kindred ran his thumb across the 20-inch blade he'd unsheathed from his side. As he waited he watched his skin mend as he sliced it with each pass over sharp the razor blade thin edge.

He didn't have to wait too long. They pounced as the intruder stepped through the door. The blades intersected as they passed right through the edge of the intruder's body. "_Ventus_." A huge surge of wind hurled the assassin across the length of the hall. The image before them disappeared as the real Ares stepped into the room.

"It's A Mage." The assassin still standing spat out as if it were a curse. He flung his axe so quick as if it were the period in his sentence.

Ares was muttering continuously as he jumped straight up and used the axe handle as a springboard. He tucked his body folding inward. "_Adhaero_." His feet pushed outward sticking to the wall. He crouched down as if sticking to the side of a wall were an everyday occurrence. The three kindred just watched him warily.

Ares pulled the pouch from his pocket and shook out a small marble. He muttered, "_Diabler absorbeo_." Then smiled as he watched the marble shimmer red then blue. "_Iacio._" The marble shot to the middle of the room and stopped as he said, "_Statio._"

'I can't believe they're still just standing there.' He thought after he finished casting the stationary spell. 'Well here comes the fun part.' "I'm disappointed. Three bloody Assamites and not a descent fighter among them. The clan must be slippin'." Ares' words really rankled the three assassin. "Stupid leeches." If his words had made them mad before, now they were near frenzy.

"You die now. I will have your head for an ashtray before I'm through."

"Try and take it."

It wasn't even a fair fight. The Assamites were used to using their abilities to sneak up behind their victims and kill them not go head to head in a straight fight; especially not one with a magic wielder. He knew where they were at all times since he'd used his magic to scout his surroundings. One bound up the wall swing his blade in an arc towards Ares' head. Ares dropped down swinging his wand upward and yelling 'flax' as the kindred passed over him. The large silver blade of a scythe sliced into the wall and dragged through the assailant's body.

A fountain of blood issued forth from the dying warrior. The other two stood back waiting for him to fall into their grasp and with their speed it would have worked except they forgot one thing. Mages can teleport (or apparate if you want to get technical) and that's just what he did. They tried to track him with their preternatural senses and just barely caught the inaudible release of air as he materialized. Their blades connected with his in a series of sparks. He wasn't as strong as they were but the strength enhancers allowed him to push them back a second.

With another quickly muttered spell his scythe became his wand again. He blew apart the floor with a blasting hex stirring up a cloud of dust to give him a moments reprieve. It didn't take them long to find him through the haze and they were bearing down on him. "_Septem jaculum iacio._" He shouted in quick session. Seven long black javelins hurtled out from his wand impacted with the remaining warriors.

Ares looked up at the bodies impaled on the wall as steady stream of red mist floating from their bodies.

**How are you holding up mate?**

**I've been better.**

**I can feel the others now so the main event is about to begin.**

A voice like tinkling bells dropped into his thoughts. **We'll be there in minute love. Just remember to leave us some.**

**I'll try.** The remaining occupants entered the room in various manners. From the shadows Ares could hear clapping. A well-built man with ashen skin seeped from the shadows like oil. He was leaning on a large bastard sword. It's black blade absorbing the light around it.

"Well little mageling you have come to the end of your sport. You have been a nasty annoyance this evening but I will still give you opportunity to beg for your life before you die. What do you have to say?"

Ares gave the man an amused smirk before replying, "First I don't beg and second who says I'll be the one dying."

"My dear little mage you may have fought well against my guards but now you are seriously outnumbered."

That is the moment the _Diauroris_ decided to drop in. They appeared with utter silence. Ti' leaned against the wall as though bored at the idea of a fight to the death with a host of kindreds. Persephone's eyes burned with anger. She didn't take to kindly to the threat made towards her lover. She shook her wand in a loose figure eight. "_Ignis latigo._" The wand rapidly lengthened becoming limber until it pooled at the floor coiling like a snake. A minute later it burst into flames. It was a gross display of power but she made her point.

Fatima and Fiona warded the doors so that no one could enter or exit. Athena cast the eclipse charm plunging the room into a void of utter dark. The Lasombra in the room figured they could always leave the room through the shadows cast by the whip's flames until Persephone cast the ebon charm. The flames turned jet black and the shadows disappeared. Normally even in the pitch black of midnight there are always shadows, too bad things work differently when utterdark is summoned into this realm.

I wish it could be said that the Sabbat kindred fought bravely but it was an unmitigated slaughter from the word go. The Sabbat struck first two wraithlike women charged Ti' who cast _'habeus corpus_'. The two women's bodies lost definition as their bones were broken thrice over. He ended them with an _osteo inflecto_ curse as the bone spurs warped making them look like some grotesque pincushion. Fatima, Ambrosia, and Fiona nailed several kindred to the walls with javelins. While Aglaia, Isabella, and Amon Sun banished transfigured knives at any kindred that came close.

Athena who was fighting back to back with Gideon hit a few with goring hexes. The Diauroris fired off a series of interlacing cutting hexes that decapitated the remaining kindred as they attempted to swarm the band of warriors. The only one left was the Regent. He and Ares had been fighting for the better part of an hour. If the Regent had ever fought a true duel with a sword then the fight would have been over a long time ago. Ares was tiring of the fight and decided to end it as quickly as he could. He reverse transfigured his sword into a wand causing the Regent to over extend himself. As the man looked into Ares' eyes he knew it was over. Ares pushed his wand to the man's temple shouting, '_concutere_'. The Regent's head exploded across the room.

Ares breathed a sigh of relief. They had survived their first battle since leaving the Room of Requirement. He pulled the sword to him before dispelling the utterdark filling the room. As the darkness lifted Ares watched as the last of the red mist flew into the now bowling ball sized orb. He quickly summoned it back into it's expanded bag before anyone thought to ask questions.

Gideon took a long stretch as he looked around the room. "This mission is almost over. All we need now is proof that they're all dead. I don't want to have to lug all those bodies back to Vienna. Any suggestions on what we should do now?"

"I've got an idea." Everyone turned to Aglaia. "Someone place up air refresher and preserving charms around the room then conjure me a bag." Colin and Dennis did as she said while she cast several _dentis_ and _accio_ spells around the room. She filled the bag with all the fangs of the dead (I know it's redundant) kindred. The group clean themselves thoroughly before leaving the scene of the slaughter.

* * *

The group made a quick stop off at the cave to check on Niameh, Tomas and the Weasleys. They had slipped Charlie and the twins a batch of dreamless sleep potion before they left. They wouldn't have been able to do what had to do with them there watching. They were still sleeping when they arrived and Niameh informed them that she placed a light sleeping charm on them to make sure they stayed asleep.

After going over the details of the mission with Niameh and Tomas they were once again off to Vienna. They decided to pass over the formalities and apparate into the middle of the meeting chamber. Eldridge was surprised to see them and offered them a seat, which they declined. Gideon and Aglaia wasted no time as they handed over the sword and bag of fangs. "We left the rest in case you wished to inspect the bodies. I'm sorry but you will need to remodel." There was slight laughter from the Primogen in the room.

"We will honor the terms of our Blood Oath. Call upon us anytime you are in need of us."

"We too honor the terms of the Blood Oath and ask that you call upon us in your need. Until then we bid you farewell." And with that they disappeared.

TBC…

A/N: I'm sorry if it's too short.


End file.
